Tajný denník seriového vraha
by Maya Gonkura 1
Summary: Som Maya, moje prave meno je naozaj nočny mora prečítajte si môj dennik. Freddy je naozaj dobry ale niekedy noo... poznate predsa Freddy krueger. Ja viem peklo je hrozné aaach


29 júna

Prišla som zo školy, normálka ale už začali letné prázdniny. Moja mama bola zas v obývačke a spala opita na pohovke, môj otec bol v práci, ale ja viem že mal by biť dávno doma a že chodí za svojou sekretárkou ju šukať, videla som ako vždy príde domov s rozopnutou kravatou a raz mal na krku aj ruž. To je rodina, sestra je kurva neznášam ju bere mi veci,a brat no on je v poho, je jediny čo ma pochopi ale on stále je s jeho kamošmi. Zase sa mi dnes posmevali za moje vlasy, su to debily miluj moje vlasy su zrzavé ako oheň nikto také nemá, ale je tu niečo čudne na niektorých pramienkoch sa sama farba zmiena na tmavo červenu. Je to čudne mam zrzave vlasy a na tom tuhočervené pramene ale len male.

1 júla

Sú prázdniny húra, 2 mesiace odichu. Dnes som bola s kamarátmi von až do večera dohodli sme sa že pojdeme na koncert a kusok sa opijeme. Nech je sranda no nie. Ked som prišla domov naši sa hádali o tej sekretárke ja som sa pozrela na nich a išla do svojej izby, zamkla som sa a počuvala hadku, smiala som sa na otcovom strachu. Mama na neho riadne kričala ja som si zobrala mobil a sluchátka a počúvala hudbu až som nezaspala.

2 júla

Ráno som sa zobudila normálka obliekla som si moju sukňu a tričko a išla do obývačky tam mama zase spala a okolo pivo, ja som išla do chladničky a nič tam nebolo zobrala som s otcoho saka 10 dolárov a išla som von, ked som bola v obchode ukradala som čipsy a kolu a kúpila si žuvačky, nechcem minať hahahaha. V našom meste sa hovorí že straší, neviem č je to pravda ale chcela bysom to zistit a naše mesto sa vola Spingwood. My bývame na západe spingwoodo. V ulici elm street že vraj straší Freddy krueger, naš springwoodsky sekáč. Presne v ten den ked umrel som sa narodila čudné čo. Dnes je koncert velmi sa teším, bude to v kukuričnom poli pri starej sípke. Môj frajer ma tam odnesie vola sa Dennis, je velmi pekný chalan ma hnede oči a hnede krátke vlasi. Mam rada ked ho podpichujem, on potom žiarli ale potom sa vždy udobrýme.

3 júla

Prišla som až o polnoci domov otec ako vždy v práci a mama opita, brat s kamarátmi a sestra za garážov to robí s nejakým turistom čo tu zablúdil. Ja som išla do izby a lahla si stále som počula tu hudbu v mojej hlave. Na koncerte sme sa troška opili ale ja ani nie ja som si len zapálila cigaretu a fajčila a mimochodom mám 17. Koncert bol úžasny boli AC DC,Sour bitch, Koffin kats, Get dead, Kiss, Dio, bola sranda dennis sa tak opil že som ho musela držat ket grcal na zem.

4 júla

Bol normálny nudný deň, obliekla som sa a uvidela v zrkadle dalši červený vlas, bolo to ako zlý sen, teraz to vypadalo ako keby mi horeli vlasy. Učesala som si ich a išla dole, môj brat ku podivu bol tam a niečo jedol. Pozdravila som ho a išla von, dnes som išla mojmu učtelovi voodoo Johnom. Učil ma voodoo už 3 roky, viem s voodoo zabiť človeka ale ešte som to neskúšala, viem vela veci, john hovorí že preto mi červeneju pramienky lebo sa ku mne pridelil zlý duch ale nevie prečo mi červenaju. Dostala som od Johna náhrdelník, povedal že som ho hodna a že ho velmi dobre využijem. Ked som prišla domov s náhdelníkom setra mi ho chcela zobrat ale ja som ju kopla do brucha a ona kričala na mna že to povie mame. Ona je naozaj zaostala, mama stále spí alebo popíja. V izbe som začala kresliť, rada kreslím odreagujem sa s tohto stereotipného sveta. Nakreslila som, bolo to čudne nakreslila som 4 pazúre a pokrite krvou a obraz bol čierny. Podpísala som sa a usmiala sa nato bolo to pekne dala som to ku svojím dalším malba a išla si lahnúť.

5 júla

Dnes som stala bolo všetko poho, obliekla som sa a išla do obývačky tam ma mama chytila a držala silno dala mi facky a moja sestra sa smiala ja som ani neplakala, vždy ma byli. Moja mama mi dala meno Nočna mora a po rímsky je to Maya, taže moje meno je maya alias Nočna mora, mna v škole volaju maya aj ked je to grécke meno, nemám rada moje meno je čudne. Moja mama ma nemá rada som najstaršia a Nikoleta je jej maznáčik, ma lej 13 a už sa trtka s chlapcami. Ked som vyšla von utekala som do ulici elm street, prechádzala som sa dommi, bol tam jeden stary mal čislo 1428, bol schátraly a nikto v nom nevidržal, vošla som dnu a videla ten neporiadok išla som do garáže a tam dalšie modre dvere vošla som do nich a boli tam rozne zbrane a tiež rukavica sa čepelami na konci, išla som dalej a boli tam staré nože a výstrižky z novín,pozrela som sa bližšie a tam freddy krueger a v súdnej sieni, a dalšie: 2 neviriešene prípady 3 deti zomreli, môže za to springwoodsky sekáč, 4 vraždi za jeden den keren, tiana, sára, katy boli hrozne dobodané. čítala som dalej a videla rukavicu usmiala som sa zle a išla k nej a dala si ju na ruku, išla som k trubkám a začala čepele trieťo to a dostavalo to pískavy zvuk, waw niečo take mať ale patrilo to freddymu, nechcem aby sa hneval že sa mu hrabem v mynulosti. Položila som rukavicu na miesto a poklonila sa išla som von z domu, išla som domov a našla mamu ako spí v sedadle a chrápe, otec prišiel domov a išiel hned so chladničky , ja som išla do svojej izby a zamkla sa. Išla som ku zrkadlu a videla další plamen na vlasoch, teraz ich mam asi 25 ale je to pekne. Dala som si pýžamo a zaspala.

6 júla

Ráno som sa zobudila a obliekla sa, moje červene plamene prestali rásť dalej bolo ich presne 25. Bola som štastna teraz mam ohnové vlasy, a to bolo tiež v niečom čudne lebo mama má blond a oco hnede, sestra ružove lebi si ich dala prefarbiť ale mala blond a brat hnede. Ja jedina mam zrzave a preto sa moja mama pohadala s mojím otcom hned ako som sa narodila a dala mi meno Nočna mora. Od začiatku ma nemali radi. Dnes sme mali v plánu prespan na elm street či je to pravda. Ked sme tam prišli išli sme do freddyho domu a tam zaspali, ale nič ani jedna nočna mora, boli to kecy žiadne zabíjanie.

7 júla

Prišla som domov bola som unavena a videla som nejaké blond vlasé dievča od krvi a s priatelom krívali preč, utekala som k ním.v mojom dome som posadila dievča a chlapca a doniesla lekárničku, išla som do kuchyne a urobila kávu, dievča sa vola Trish a jej priatel sa vola Dany. On to prežily jediny, prišli až z Crystal camp. Povedala kto som a oni povedali čo im freddy urobil zlého, ja som o tom premíšlala bolo to čudne pretože ako zomrel Freddy moje pamene prestali. Trish povedala že za svoj život zabil 25 deti, presne ako moje vlasy. Dievča som odprevadila a oni išli domov,ja som sa obliekla a a sadla si na moju motorku, išla som do crystal camp lake, ked som tam prišla na mole a všade bol ohen, išla som sa pozrieť bližšie ale vybuchol kotol s plynom, bola som unavena a zaspala som tam, ked som sa zbudila na druhej strane som videla muža s mačetou a ludskou hlavou, pozrela som sa bližšie a hlava sa smiala a nadávala tomu mužovu, že ako si dovoluje ho zabiť, sledovala som ich a bola som ticha. Ta hlava si ma všimla a mrkla na mna a usmiala sa. Ja som dala ruku na pery aby bol ticho, a ukázala na jasona že zomrie, hlava sa smila, a ukázala na molo a kym odišli povedala aby som našla jeho telo s rukavicovími čepelmi, ja som prikívla ale jason sa otočil a pozeral na mna, ja som ustupovala a hlava sa smiala. Ja som začal utekať a mrkla na hlavu a ona dala zvedavy pohlad, ale jason nevedel že som bola gymnaztka a velmi rýchla jason mi nestačil a ja som rýchlo sadla na motorku a išla domov. Ked som videla že jason sa otočil a išiel do domu otočila som sa a zosadla s motorky a utekala na molo a skočila do vody, vytiahla som telo bez hlavy a v sebe malo rukavicu, dala som opatrne dole rukavicu a nasadila si ju , bola som na konci mola a na začiatku mola bol jason, zlakla som sa teraz som mala rukavicu a on sa na mna pozrel a ja som rýchlo skočila do vody a plávala, Videla som že zobral luk a mieril na mna ale ja som sa ponorila a tak plávala, ked som sa vynorila bola som daleko a rýchlo som nasadla na motorku a išla do springwoodo.

8 júla

Nevedela som čo robiť s rukavicou a tak som začala strašiť ostatných, že freddy si príde po nich a tak. Ked som prišla domov bolo pozde a hned ako som prišla domov zaspala som. Môj sen bol čudný bola som v hmle a hlasy mi stále hovorili: zabi, zabi deti, zabi, zabi deti. Ked som sa zobudila mala som čudný pocit, stále som mala na sebe rukavicu a išla preč, hlasy v hlave stále hovorili: zabi zabi Trish, zabi zabi zabi trish a dany zabi zabi. Ja som sa obliekla a išla do domu Trish a dany, bol na konci mesta, ked som prišla k trish nemala som rukavicu nepočúvala som tie hlasy, trish ma privítala a ja som jej povedala o hlasoch, ona povedala že to nič nieje iba teeneegerse veci. Ja som nebola taká ista ale po hodine u nich som išla som išla domov. V mojej izbe som mala rukavicu, ked som prišla domov kiro ju mal na sebe a ja som sa bila o nu a kiro utekal a bol ako keby preftelení za vraha išiel po ulici a videla som ako zabil tou rukavicou teenegerov a denisa. Ked prišiel domov ako keby si nič nepametal, zobrala som rukavicu a išla do domu 1428. V dome som išla do obyvačky a tam muž sedel na pohovke a mal na sebe klobuk a popálenu tvár bola to tá hava čo jason držal v ruke usmial sa na mna a ja som mu hodila rukavicu, on si ju dal a hned tak rýchlo ma tlačil o stenu a s čepelami mi pozeral na pery. Bala som sa čo urobí.

freddy: hahahhahahaha ahoj nočna mora

: ahoj freddy

freddy: dakujem som zas v elm street hahahahaha

: moje vlasy to nie dalšie 2 čerevene vlasy

freddy: ti niesi rada ked som umrel musel som najsť niečo kde sa moja duša, kusok z nej zostane a ty si bola na blizko to oni ti dali tie haahahhaha ohnive vlasy

: kto oni?

freddy: tý čo mi dali túto prácu zlatko, démoni

: to nie

freddy: prečo môžem si stebou robiť čo chcem hahahahaha

: nie

9\. júla

Ked som sa zobudila bola som doma, išla som von bolo asi 18:52, už bola tma išla som okolo uličky a tam dennis sa boskával s nikolou, ked ma videli nikola ušla a denis išiel ku mne a začal ma boskávať hrubo a potom tam boli nejaky jeho kamaráti a mali nože, odstrčila som denisa a zobrala svoj nôž a zabila jedneho chlapa smiala som sa ale denis sa hneval a udrel ma a ja som spadla a on mi zobral môj nož a pichol ma a ušiel. Ja som krvácala ale potom som išla k mužovy čo som ho zabila a brutalne som ho ešte vypitvala ale potom so sa zvalila na zem a umrela.

10 júla

Dnes bol môj pohreb prišli všetci kamaráti a kiro s nikolou, kiro plakal bol jediny čo ma mal rád. Jemu bi som nikdy neublížila a bolo čudne že za to vinily jeho. Ked a pochovali nikdy nikto ku mne neprišiel, zomrela som v mojej čiernej kombinéze a na nej bola dlha červena sukna, moje vlasy boli stále zrzave aj s červenými plameni, na krku som mala moj voodoo náhrdelník a svoj nôž a bič. K môju hrobu prišiel kiro jediny nikto nikdy.

11.júla

Bola som teraz v pekle, za to že som zabila toho chlapa len tak. Bola nuda blúdiť tam stále a stále ale stretla som charlesa lee ray alias chucky, tiež bol ako ja ale on zabil vela ludi a tiež sa zaoberal voodoo. Stretla som sa s michaelom myersom alias Mikei, on je velmi tichy, tiež do pekla raz prišli cenobiani,konkrétne pinhead a žvanil, hladali fredericka kruegera. Ja som im povedala že je v springwoodo, ale oni sa len vyhovarali že tam boli a freddy tam nieje, ale nepovedala so kde je vlastne, oni potrebovali od neho len jednu knihu čo i ukradol, myslí že sa to volalo Necromantia alebo niečo také.

12\. júla

Bola som v pekle ale niečo sa dialo nevie čo išla som do jednej zrucaniny a tam práve prebiehal snem Cenobianov. Raz mi pinhead povedal že vyzeram ako oni ale ja už som len duša v tejto diere.

13.júla

Ako vždy peklo hrozne, musím počuvať kecy o chucky ako zabíja a koho si zobral a že už 7 krat ho zabili, kecy, kecy, kecy achh kedy už prestane. Nooo aspon niečo sa tu deje.

14.júla

chuckyho niekto zase oživil a ja tu tvrdnem aj ked len 6 dní ale pre mna je to ako 400 rokov. Dnes som sa stretla s bogiemanom, rozpával o sebe a tiež vedel dobre zabaviť, roprával vtipy ale on jediny mohol s pekla isť do skutočného sveta.

15\. júla

Dnes som bola v 9 kruhoch pekla a našla som mamu a oca, pre smylstvo a opilstvo, ja som bola za vraždu toho muža v 9 kruhu a mama 3 za opilstvo a otec v 4 za smylstvo. Ale ja som bola pred radou pekla a oni rozhodli že môže výchádzať s môjho kruhu aj inde sa potulovať po pekle. Dakovala som im za to.

16 júla

Bola so na prechádzske ako vždy bola som pri cerberovy a krmila ho dušami, v pekle boli čudne zvieratka, to naozaj čudné ale aspon som sa zabávala.

17.júla

Dnes ma predvolalo cenobiani, bala som sa oni boli velmi zlý, ale namiesto toho so dostala prácu od Leviathana aby som s Chárono prevážala mrtve duše, aby som bola presna charon bol muž ktorý sa zmenil na obrovsku ohnivu lod čo preváža z rieky Styx mrtve duše.

18\. júla

Takto som si nepredstavovala nikdy svoje prázdniny, pomáhala som s dušami lebo nejaké dievča sem prišlo a všetko tu prehadzala a teraz ju súdia v pekle. Na sto 100 percent bude popravena, toto sa tu netoleruje.

19 júla

Neznášam rieku styx musela som do nej sočit za 2 duše lebo zablúdili a moje vlasy su teraz mastne ale umyla so si ich v mojom pekle. Otrasný den naozaj a niekedy rozmýšlam čo robí freddy.

20 júla

Dnes kiro prišiel na môj hrob ale aj s policajtmi, mal puta bola som neštastna že dennis to hodil na môjho brata chcela som sa pomstit ale ako jedina cesta je keby niekto ma oživil ale ako. Nikto sa o mna nezaujíma som len zlý vrah a som na to hrda.

21 júla

Zobudila som sa a išla na dalšiu službu s cháronom dnes toho bolo vela, vydela som tolko duši zničených pre naozajstne hovadiny ale ja sa nestarám. Nahnala som ich do lode a išli sme tam a spať dnes bolo nejako horúco tu.

22 júla

Cenobiani sa hádali čo urobia s tou dievkou, bolo to otrasne ja som išla do mesta Sodoma. Bolo to stare popálene mesto plných samich hriešnikov aj male deti tam boli. Ja som dnes mala doniesť za úkol od Cenoženy aby som doniesla Dilena Rudifa, ja som ho norálne doniesla pred radu a cenožena mi dala mincu, usmiala som sa a išla preč.

23\. júla

Všetky matky boli preč a musela so do 2 kruhu a stražit ich netopierie deti, ale boli zlate,hrali sme sa celý den bolo ich asi 150 aj 360. Mne to nevadí hrali sme sa a ked otvorili zlatu bránu tak som išla domov do môjho kruhu.

24\. júla

Dnes so stále mislela na freddy a čo hovoril, ale prečo potreboval mna na to aby prežil ved oni mu dali tú prácu, tak načo mna potreboval. Je to čudne bola som sa spítať o freddy pinheada, ale on mi povedal že zabíjal deti zo Springwoodo, ale nevie prečo si mna vybral. Hovoril mi pravdu aj ked cenobiani su zlý ale čestny nikdy neublížia bez dôvodu.

25 júla

Bola som u Mikei a on mi rozprával o Jasonovy oni sú dobrý kamaráti ale freddy ho priviedol ku životu ale freddy ked vtedy mu otali hlavu mal ist do pekla ale nešiel lebo ja som bola živa a kúsok jeho duše bol aj je vo mne ale ked som umrela prečo tu tiež nieje?

26 júla

U chárona som pracoval dnes asi celý den, som taká unavena, v pekle ma volaju Nočna mora achhh zas to moje meno ale zvykla som si. Musím sa stadeto nejako dostať ale ako? Potrebujem sa pomstit.

27\. júla

Dnes prišiel do pekla znovu chucky, rozprávala so sa s ním mal doniesť do pekla knihu aj ju doniesol ale zase zomrel, bol neštastny lebo aj ked bol už duch ale stále mal jeho babika telo. Vždy robí taku taktyko aby sa dostal ku moji prsiam, začne byť smutny a ja ho vždy zober na ruky a sadnem a ja viem že to robí naschval ale nechám tak.

28 júla

Kiro bol znova pri mojom hrobe,a plakal už nebol podozrivy ale aj tak, aj mne chýbal moj maly 15 ročny braček ale hovoril mi že na elm street je vela teenegerov umrelo. A povedal že sa stahuje preč že sa prišiel rozlúčit. Potom odiešiel bola som smutna ale ja budem tu takže.

29\. júla

Nejaký zmrdy vykopávaju môj hrob ale nevedia ho najsť amatéri. Zahnala so na nich psi a oni utekali preč a prišiel tam nejaký chlap a pozeral na moju mrtvolu a potom odišiel.

1 august

Zobudila som sa a všetko okolo mna bolo biele a potom som dopadla na cestu, pozrela som sa bola som v skutočnoti už nie v pekle, pozerala som sa okolo nikto nič, všetci spali presne mesiac som bola v pekle. Pozrela som do výlohi a bola som ina, mala som normálnu pleť ale necítila som srdce, ale dušu som mala, vypadala som presne ako ked som zomrela. Išla som do uličky a jeden chlapec tam bol a ja som svodne išla k nemu on sa usmial na mna. Požiadala som o cigaretu a on mi jednu dal zapálila som si a vytiahla svoj bič a omotala ho o jeho krk a on sa dusil a ja som kludne fajčila a ked umrel zobrala som bič a išla po ulici elm street.

2 august

Spomenula som si že chucky hovoril že mam freddy dušu kúsok z nej a že aj ja viem robiť to zo snami, bola som na ulici a myslela na freddy a zrazu som bola v kotolni ale spala som. Išla som po kotolni a videla jasona a freddy, jason ležal na zemi omdletý a freddy sa smial ale potom ovoniaval vzduch a zmizol, ja som sa pozerala a zrazu freddy bol za mnou, zlakla som sa a utekala k stene a on a potkol a spadla som na zemi a on sa smial, podal mi ruku s ja som sa postavila zrazu ma pritiahol k stene a dával mi dole kombinézu.Freddy mi začal dávať dole nohavičky ja som mala zavrete oči ale potom s chodby sme boli v kotolni, . Išla som po kotolni alebo starej elektrárni. Išla som hore po schodoch a dostala pekný výhlad na celu elektrarnu. Počula som smiech a otočila sa freddy sa pozeral na mna ohromene. Pomaly išiel ku mne ale ja som bola v pasci lebo som bola pri vyhliadke a dole sa mi skočiť nechce ale bola som nahnuta a držala som sa silno tyčí. Freddy sa zle na mna usmial a zrazu tam boli švihadla a zviazali mi ruky a dali na tyč, mala som hore ruky a freddy krúžil okolo mna ako hladny vlk a jeho čepele išli od stehien na zadok až ku prsiam. Potom sa zohol a rýchlo mi dal dole podkolienky a niečo urobil s čepelami a tričko spadlo. Bola som v podprsenke . Potom som citila čepele na hrudy a podprsenka mi spadla ateraz som mala iba dole kombinezu , ona sa začal smiať ale potom sa prestal a nahneval sa a zmizol. Ja som predpoladam stále spala ale prečo išiel preč, začala som si dávať dole švihadla ale oni silno držali, vzdala som to a vysela, ale aspon som si dala tričko cez nohy a potom som videla freddy a švihadla sa pohybovali somnou a bola som presne v rohu napravo a potom freddy prišiel ku mne a začal ma boskávať, ukázal na čepele ak nebudem spolupracovať zabije ma, začala som tiež ale zavrela som oči a potom som počul buchot a jason bol za nami, a freddy prestal, olízal mi tvár a ja som zavrela oči a potom ich otvorila, Jason ukázal na freddy a freddy sa začal smiať.

freddy: zase sa stretávame a toto je mili jason Nočna mora

jason sa pozrel na mna a ja som plakala a snažila sa odputať ale freddy išiel ku mne a ja som sa pozerala ako mi oblizoval tvár a prsia, jason sa pozeral a freddy sa otočil.

freddy: ty si ešte tu

freddy: zlý pes, chod otravovať iných mi tu s nočnou morou mame niečo nevyriešne

: nie nie

freddy: bola si moja od tvojho narodenia hahahhaha hra začina mayinka

: nie prosíííííííííím

Začala som plakať a jason išiel na freddy ale uhol sa a freddy urobil vodnu stenu a jason sa pozeral a jeho mačeta spadla na zem a freddy išiel ku mne a začal ma boskávať silne a potom mi dal pravu nohu okolo jeho pása a rozopol si zips a vošiel silne do mna, ja som troška zakričala a le potom som plakala a dychčala ako to robil do mna, bola som teraz pri stene a tak mi to robil, jason sa pozeral na nás a ja som zavrela uplakane oči od neho, ed to freddy dokončil odišiel odomna a švyhadla ma pustili a ja som spadla na zem a sadla som si a prikrčila sa freddy odvolal stenu, a jason sa pozeral na mna, ja som si zakrívala tvár. freddy sa smial.

freddy: pod sem mačička

Zrazu moje oči boli žlte, mala som mačacie uši a velky červeny chvost ale telo sa mi nezmenilo, niečo sa vo mne búrilo a išla som po štyroch k freddyho nohám a trela sa o jeho nohy a on sa smial, nevedela som čo robím, a potom som sa pozrela a začala ma boleť hlava spadla som a chytila sa hlavy, freddy sa smial a jason zobral mačetu ale stále pozeral sa, ja som sa zvijala od bolesti a potom som sa postavila, bola som už sen. Freddy išiel ku mne a objal ma silne a ruku s čepelmi mi dal na vlasy a hladkal ich.

: čo prečo, ja nechcem to nie

freddy: shshshshshshhshshshsh no tak shshshshsh

: nie ja nechcem byť sen nie

freddy: budeš ako ja budeš moja mačička a teraz budeš navždy somnou

: nie

Utekala som k jasonovy a on sa na mna pozrel, freedy zúril ale ja som bola za jason a šuškala si: prosím prosím nie nie freddy nie prosím

Jason ukázal mačetu na freddyho a freddyho chcel mučit pomocou jeho sil ale nemohol ja som bola na jasonovej strane a vždy ked dal niečo freddy, jason ako keby nič, freddy bol velmi nahnevany ale jason ho nepustil ku mne a ja som jasonovy pomáhala, ale freddy odhodil jasona a mna chytili silno za ruku a držal ma, jason sa pozeral na nas. Freddy bol taký nahnevany.

freddy: je čas sa zobudiť jason a ak neodídeš zo springwoodo zabijem ju

Jason sa pozrel na freddy a prikívol, ja som sa krútila ale jason zmizol, zobudil sa ale ja už nikdy som sen ako freddy v skutočnosti neexistujem. Freddy ma stále držal a zle sa na mna pozeral a dal mi facku a ja som spadla do rohu.

freddy: teraz ma počúvaj si v sne ako ja nikdy sa nepokúšaj odísť oddomna, nemôžem ťa zabiť lebo maš kusok mojej duše ale viem aby si sa dostala so pekla k ostatným, máš na víber bud mi pomôžes a budeš moja alebo pojdeš do pekla

: dobre budem tvoja

freddy: to sa mi páči

: aaach

freddy: prepáč dievčatko ale somnou ti bude lepšie

: ani nie

freddy: ved uvidíš zabíjať v snoch je úžasne

: ale ja nezabíjam ludi debil iBA RAZ

freddy: neni problem zbran už máš, ale niečo na oblečenie, aj ked mne sa to páči len v s dolnou kombinezou ale na vraždu to nie je

: kurva nepozeraj sa

Rychlo som si zakrila rukami prsia a zavrela oči boli sme v dome, bola som naha a mala som moj náhrdelnik od johna, a napadlo maniečo, išla som hore a freddy bol dole apozeral telku a pil pivo, ja som bola hore a snovy démon sa tam ziavil a vošiel do mna, Mala som oblečenu čiernu kombinézu a pri páse bol niečo ako dlhá sukna ale nohy mi videli, bola som cela v čiernom a iba moj bič bol hnedy a moj náhdelník červenohnedy, Bolo to srdce damballa. Ale ja som tomu dala šmrnc a suknu zmenila na červenu a mala som čierne topánky, výstrih pekne vydelo. Išla som dole a freddy sa pozrel na mna v úžase a zatlieskal, išiel ku mne a poklonil sa a chytil mi ruku a chytil ma okolo pása.

: pan krueger kolko mate rokov?

freddy: číslo nieje vedome

: ale je ja mam 23 freddy

freddy: iba ja som to robil aj s 15kami

: a prečo ja

freddy: lebo si krásna princezna snu

: och dakujem ale prečo princezna?

freddy: hahhahaha uvidíš ale pinhead mi bude závideť

: cenobian ?

freddy: ano hahahhaaha

: no dobre pod ma učiť ako zabíjať ludí?

freddy: bude mi ctou princezna

: hahahhahaaha

freddy: ale preto že si chránila jasona niečo mi dlžíš

: Ok ok freddy

Zrazu sme boli v denisovom dome a v posteli spala moja sestra a bola naha, išla som k nej a obzerala ju a freddy sa smial a pozeral sa okolo a potom na mna. Išiel ku mne a chytil ma za ruku a pritiahol pásu.

freddy: teraz si omnoho lepšia ako ta suka

: diki ale...

Zrazu vošiel dennis do izby a mal iba spodky a išiel ku sestre a boskával ju, ja som cítila zradu ale aj hnev, velky hnev vrel vo mne. Dennis si potom lahol a zaspal, freddy sa usmial na mna a zase sme zmizli a boli na ulici elm street. Dennis a Nikola tam boli a pozerali na nás.

denis: m- maya?

nikoletta: čo to je

freddy: čerstvé mäsko aaaach

Ja som bola ticho ale zrazu boli pri freddyho dome deti v bielom a spievali.

Jedna, dve, Freddy je pre teba.

Tri, štyri, lepší zamknúť dvere

Päť, šesť, chytiť krucifix.

Sedem, osem, zostanem hore.

Deväť, desať, nikdy znovu zaspať

Ja som sa pozrela na freddyho a on sa usmieval zle a ja tiež som sa otočila a zmizla, denis utekal s nikolou do domu deti stale spievali a freddy sa smial a zmizol tiež. Oni sa dostali do domu a išli hore ale ja som chytila denisa a on išiel za mnou a nikola bola v kotolni. Ja som strašila denisa a on utekal hore po schodoch až sa zamkol v izbe ale ja som poznala riešenie, on sedel na posteli a ja som vyskočila na neho zo zrkadla a sedela na nom, usmiala so sa vražedne a zmenila sa na tu mačku s ušami chvostom a očami, on chcel ist preč a krútil sa ale ja som ho pripútala ho a jeho košelu rozopla a teraz mal nahu hruť.

: ja milujem takéto telo hahahhahaahahahaha

Moje ruky boli ako mačacie ale s pazúrmi a urobila na jeho hrudi rezi on kričal, ja som sa smiala a potom som moju ruku strčila do jeho brucha a on kričal a plakal, začala som dávat hlbšie ruku až som našla jeho srdce a on plakal.

denis: p-p-prečo

: zabil si ma ja len so sa vrátila

denis: mna nezabiješ ja ta zabijem znova

: hahahahahahhahahaha ja už som mrtva hahaahahahaha

Zobrala som jeho ruku a rozopla kôdok kombinézy a zaborila jeho ruku do mojho žaludku on začal sa krútit a ja so zobrala ruku s mojho brucha a zase ju priviazala a strčila som moje ruky do jeho brucha a vytrhla mu srdce a kým zomrel so bola už človek a ukázala jeho srdce a zomrel. Smiala som sa a postavila sa a pozerala na jeho mrtvolu a freddy prišiel ja so práve fajčila, on sa usmial a ja som vydýchla dym na neho a on ho dýchal a smial sa.

freddy: si dobrá

: dakujem

freddy: hahhahaha sranda ta vidieť zabit

: bola ssom už v pekle a robila dejaké veci

freddy: aj takéto

Freddy a rýchlo predklonil a boskával ma, jeho čepele behaly po mojich nohách až k zadku. Ja som prestala a on sa zamračil.

: mam radšej tvoju kotolnu

freddy: ved sme tam

Boli sme v kotolni a ja som sa usmiala zvodne. Postavila som sa a išla bola tam jedna trubka ako tyč išla som k nej a začala tancovať zvodne a freddy si doniesol stoličku a pozeral, ja som skočila na tyč a pomaly sa spuštala a po sexi tanci som sa začala ktomu vyzliekať kombinézu ale stále som tancovala, teraz som mala iba podprsenku a nohavičky moja kombinéza bola na zemi a ja som tancovala dalej ale potom som išl k freddy a sadla si naneho a on ma boskával vášnivo a hrubo. Bola som mu otočena chrbtom a zobrala som ho a on sa postavil a bol zamnou a boskával mi krk až sme boli pri stene a on ma otočil a prišiel blizko ku mne a chytil mi nohu a dal na jeho pás a ja som mu zatial rozopla zips a on mi dal dole nohavičky a vošiel do mna. Začal robiť silnejšie a silnejšie ja som vzdychala a on dychčal, ked to urobil stále ma boskával aj ked to do mna už nerobil.

4 augusta

Zobudila som sa v kotolni som preca doma no nie, bola som na posteli a freddy tam nebol , zobrala som veci a obliekla som sa a išla do domu. V dome som bola v obývačke a freddy tam bol a pozeral telku prišl som k nemu a sadla si na neho. On sa zle usmieval a pozeral stale na telku.

: takže toto je tvoja rutina

freddy: odpočinok teraz deti su hore nikto nespí

: a čo keby som mala dieta s tebou ?

freddy: ty si tehotna ?

: nie hahahahahahahaha si sa zlakol čo ? hahahahahhahahaha

freddy: fúúúchhh hej

: budem si musieť najsť iného kovboja

freddy: čo

: ked budem chcieť dieta tak ty mi ho neurobíš no nie

freddy: a prečo

: keby som chcela ty to urobíš?

freddy: mať sex so sučkou ako si ty hmmmm kludne

: neverím ved ty si zabíjal deti a nie ich robil

freddy: mam céru ale ona ma zabila, chcel som aby bola ako ja ale pri nej sa krvilačnosť nezdedila možno že by...

: na to nemysli nie

freddy: ty si dala tuto tému

: ja viem ale ved... a maš pravdu

freddy: takže kedy ideme plodit?

: čo ale na to treba počkať

freddy: čakať?

: nebudem ti tu hovorit o ženských veciach ok no takže... hmmm...počkaj

freddy: nechám sa podať ja to poznam bol som ženaty ale som volny teraz, ty mislíš plodne dni?

: ano naozaj od chlapa to čudne vyznie vždy

freddy: hahaahahahhahaha jaj toto som naposledy riešil asi pred 40 rokmi hahhahahaha

: no vidíš ale stále vyzeraáš na 30 rokov

freddy: diki ty si tiež sexi holka

Postavila som sa a sadla si do sedačky freddy sedel na kresle a pil pivo a pozeral nejaké filmy a niekedy sa pozrel na mna. Ja som musela niečo počítat až som to vypočítala.

: dnes je 4 však?

freddy: ano kote

: takže plodna budem len 5 augusta

freddy: to je dlho

: to nevadí hahhahahaha

freddy: heeej ale potom pojdeme to všetkým oznámit

: a čo jason freddy už sa neškriepite?

freddy: nie našiel som mu babu a on mi to odpustil

: čo

freddy: no vola sa Eliša jedna vražedkyna, a odpusti mi to a čo v pekle?

: všetko postarom a mikei žije chucky tiež ma ženu a 2 deti, a pini ma frajerku

freddy: pini ?

: pinhead má cenoženu, a zdá sa mi že je v 7 mesiaci

freddy: starý pinhead sa oženil no nie hahahhahahaha

: to naozaj ved jason bol samotár ako si to urobil

freddy: naozaj som proste genius, ktorý si narazil sexi fenku, ktorá onedlho bude čakať moje dieta

: ochh lichotíš my

freddy: hahahahahahha zajtra máme prácu a ja ta nepustim s postele kým to sa neprýjme

: occh takže to bude tvrdé

freddy: jasné že bude

: dobre ale tehotenstvo je jedna vec a ked sa to narodí ja niesom tak skusena

freddy: mal som céru viem ako čo ale jedíne budem chceť aby si porodila dievča

: to ty si to tam dole zariad ty máš kamarátov hhahahahahaa

freddy: ale no tááák ved sa nebojíš či hej

: ked som zvládla byť v pekle a mat za priatela Freddyho Kruegera dieta nebude problem

freddy: to sa mi páči cica

: nejdeme sa zabaviť dnes maju teenegery party v starom sile

freddy: rád pôjdem

Ja som vstala a freddy tiež hned sme boli v poli lebo jeden chlapec zaspal, videli sme tolko deti ako za zabávaju a freddyh už svrbela ruka ale ja som ho chytila a robila prstom a počítala.

: eniky, beniky, kliky bé,

Ukázala som na dievča a vytiahla si bič, musela som urobiť aby zaspala. Do jej pitia som nasipala uspávadlo. Dievča zaspalo a freddy ju chcel zabiť ale ja som ho zastavila.

: to je moje

: chceš dieta? je moja najdi si niekoho

freddy: chcem prečo ženy su takéto achhh peknu zábavu

Freddy zmizol a 2 teenegery zaspaly ale nechala som freddymu. Ja som zabila dievča tak že som ju udusila a nakoniec jej otrhla hlavu. Počula som výkriky a vydela freddyho v skutočnom svete. On zabijal každého a oni utekali. Ked utiekli on si klakol a pozeral na svoje čepele, bol teraz smrtelny, išla som ku nemu a on ma nevidel ale napadlo ma niečo môj démon vošiel zo mna a pozeral na fredyho smiala sa a potom vošla do freddy a potom zas išla ku mne freddy sa pozrel na mna a moj démon vošiel do mna. On išiel ku mne aa chytil ma, ja som bola nahnevana. Freddy sa usmieval ale potom ma rýchlo objal.

: máš štastie že viem voodoo načo furt si v skutočnom svete?

freddy: prepáč maya ale ta suka ma sem dostala

: dobre musím niečo urobiť

freddy: čo

: nechcem aby moj muž sa dostava do skutočneho sveta ked tie suky chcu hmmmm... mam to

Zobrala somnáhrdeník a hovorila voodoo ritual a freddy sa pozeral a potom zacitil silu. Pozrel sa na mna a usmial sa. Ja som urobila freddyho dom, išla som do obývačky a zapla telku a pozerala práve hrali piatok 13, oni sledovali jasona a urobila podla neho film. Freddy priešiel a kýval hlavou. Ja som sa pozrela ale išla do chladničky a našla pivo, sadla som si na pohovku a 1 hodila freddymu on sa usmial a pozerali sme potom nejaky film a ja som išla spať začal den a deti boli hore.

: idem si pospať

freddy: dobre a krvavé sny kote

: diki

5 augusta

Zobudila som sa a freddy spal pri mne, bol to len menší šnofíka ale ja som sa zobudila a sedela soma citila som ruku a otočila sa a freddy na mna pozeral. Pozrela som na hodiny a išla na záchod. Freddy sa na mna pozrel a zavrel si oči, ja som musela skúsiť teplotu tam dole, bola ešte normálna ked bude viac než priemer musíme mať sex, vyšla som von a lahla si na postel k freddy on mal zavrete oči.

freddy: tak čo?

: kurva tak dlho mam ešte normalnu teplotu

freddy: oooochhh no treba počkať

: no ved aaach a to myslíš važne s tým ?

freddy: jasnéé ked rodinu ta velku a my sme už vrahovia ale niečo tu chyba niečo tretie vieš

: kúpim ti psa

freddy: nemyslím takto ale aby si niečo dosiahol v tom dietati, moja céra ma zradila a radšej je normalna než bit ako ja ale...

: ochh no neznašam čakať

freddy: taka nedočkavá čo?

: ano som je to len jeden den a potom zas mesiac čakať

Bolo 16: 40 išla som na záchod a zase skúsila, pozrela som sa a moje vaječníky práve horia,dala som si dole kombinézu a dala si sexi čierne šaty , ale su krátke presne k stehnám. Freddy sa hral s jeho čepelami a ked som vyšla a oprela sa on sa pozrel na mna a zapískal. Išla som k nemu a začali sme sa boskávat vášnive, pri tomto ma zvalil a teraz ležal na mne. Hrube bosky tietali až mi oblizoval krk a jeho čepelova ruka mi davala dole nohavičky až som bola naha okrem toho že som mala to čierne pyžamove šaty. Potom prestal a išiel medzi moje nohy šibalsky sa usmial a zopol si žips a laholi na mna a vošiel začal robiť. Po chvílke mi chytil brucho.

Freddy:budem to musť urobiť čím najskôr

:aaaach aaaaach

Freddy mi silno chytil nohy a silno vražal, najsor to nebolelo ale potomto bolelo a on neprestával, ja som sa začala krútit a plakať ale on neprestával.

:to bolííí prosímm nie

freddy: už to bude

: niee prosím prestan

freddy: už len chvílku

:prosímm aaaaato bolí

freddy: shshshhhhhhhsshshshsht

:prosím

freddy: shshshshhshshshshshshhst

Zničoho nič do mna niečo vošlo, bolo to ako keby vas niekto polial horucim pudingom, ale bolest už som necitila ale freddy ma hladil po vlasocha dychčal, ja som si utrela slzi a freddy začal zase robiť ale nie tak silno ako predtým, po hodinovom sexe freddy dychčal a lahol si ja som zaspala ihned a on tiež.

6 augusta

Zobudila som sa a bola som otočena a freddy zamnou a jeho ruka s čepelmi bola na mne. Ruku som odsunula a zničoho nič mi prišlo zle a rýchlo som utekala na záchod a zvracala, možno že som niečo ziedla. Išla som si umyť tvar a urobila som si tehotenský test ale treba hodinu počkat, zatial som sa učesala a obliekla si moju kombinézu. Stale to trvalo išla som do spálne ale freddy tam nebol, išla som po schodoch do kuchyne, urobila som kávu.A freddy práve s obyvačky.

freddy: ahoj princezná

: ahoj

freddy: vyšlo to?

:počkaj idem sa pozriet

Freddy išiel so mnou ale čakal naschodoch a jasom išla do kúpelne, na teste boli 2 paličky, to znamenaže som tehotna, bola som štastna utekala som rýchlo aj s testom k freddy a objalaho, ja som mu podala test ale on nevedel čo to znamena.

freddy: aký je verdikt, čo to znamena?

: mily freddy 2 paličky znamena že... že som tehotnááá

freddy: na jeden pokus som naozaj dobry

:to hej

Freddy ma objal a chytil za zadok, ja som sa usmiala a on tiež, je práve večer je čas na lov. Išli sme do sna Kiro, ale nie zabiť aj ked freddy chcel, nedovolila som. Kiro sa pozeral namna a ja som utekala k nemu a objali sme sa. A freddy sa pozeral na nás. Kiro sa oddelil.

kiro:ty si zomrela

: ano ale denis ma zabil a ja som zabila jeho kamarata a bola som mesiac v pekle, a dakujem si jedyni čo chodil ku môjmu hrobu

kiro: si moja velká sestra a prečo jetu on?

:noo to je

freddy: je to moja žena a ty budeš strýko kiro

kiro:počkat strýko...maya ty si tehotna?

freddy: moje dieta

kiro:no vždy som vedel že si zobereš nejakého vraha ale prečo freddyho?

: lebo od narodenia som s ním sputana jeho dušou, a ano som tehotna

freddy: chceš vediet podrobnosti? hahahahahhaha

kiro:nie prosím niee ale ked si živa prečo ta nevidím

: po prve si sa odstahoval,ale prečo si stale tu

kiro: rozišiel som sa s jednou fenkou a zostal tu takže ja budem strýko?

freddy: ano a nejako sa tešíš?

kiro:no ano, aspon ked umrem pojdemdo pekla, zabil som pre maya denisovych kamarátov a maya ty si tiež sen?

: ano ale ake je moje meno?

kiro:Nočna mora- Maya

freddy: podme už zabíjať

:ok ok ahoj uvidíme sa niekedy mam ta rada

Ja a freddy sme zmizly a kiro sa zobudil. V noci sme zabili 3 deti a freddy bol taký nadšeny že zabil aj 4 , ako keby sme to som prišla domov a lahla si na pohovku. Freddy povedal že ide ešte na malí zatach, ja som si zapla telku a pozerala až som nezaspala.

7 augusta 2 den tehotenstva Deník

Zobudila som sa bolo mi zle, utekala som do záchodu a zvracala, nemám rada ked grcám bolo to čudne pred 2 dnami sme bojovali s freddy a teraz som jeho milenka a ktomu tehotná. Cely den je mi zle ale freddy hovorí že je to normálne len mam počkat ked prídu chute. Freddy ma už nepúšta zabíjať že vraj potratím iba ked budem v 4 mesiaci že môžem na maly lov. Je to nespravodlive.

8 august 3 den tehotenstva

Dnes je mi na hovno ako to ženy može zvládať, bolí ma hlava a zvraciam stále freddy mi doniesol polievku a kusok to pomohlo, nevyvrhla som to hned. Ja stále ležím na posteli a pozeram telku, okolo mna su 2 lavory a na stole čaj a ovocie, musím priznať freddy sa o mna stara vraha čo zabíja deti a teenegerov otec je skvelí.

9 augusta 4 den tehotenstva

Ach že ja som sa na to dala, cely den zvraciam ja to nenávidím kurva achh no aspon že ed niečo ziem hned to nevyzraciam iba po 2 hodinach. Freddy dnes musel do pekla, donutila som ist vrátit tu knihu, cenobiani by som mu mohli pomstit a to ja nechcem. Freddy prišiel okolo 6 hodiny večer doniesol mi polievku a išiel do obývačky, typický muži!

10 august 5 den tehotenstva

Moje bruško sa zvetčuje aj ked len trochu, už je mi lepšie naozaj dnes som zvracala len raz, chvala bohu. Freddy dnes išiel na lov a ja sa nudím doma to nieje fér kurva, chlapi nič nerobia iba sa hraju. Ked prišiel freddy oznamíl mi že ked budem v 8 mesiaci že zorganizuje party v pekle. Je to blázon chce aby všetci vedeli že má dalšiu céru aleže konečne bude poňom.

11 august 6 den tehotenstva

Dnes som si urobila ranajky ale freddy hned ma hnal do izby že prechladnem, ved som kurva už mrtva a ktomu ohnivý typ ako možem prechladnuť? No dobre išla som a on mi doniesol pizzu duši,povedal že sam bol nachytať duše. Pizza bola prekvapivo dobra spolu sme jedli až som si dala pobedne spanie a freddy išiel do obyvačky. Ked som sa zobudila dala som si čaj a zapla telku

12 august 7 den tehotenstva

Je presne týžden čo som tehotna je to dlha doba 9 mesiacov ale aspon v sexe mám pokoj do 5 mesiaca, od 6 mesiaca už sa freddy može na mne ukájať ale mne to príde divne mať sex v tehotenstve ale moja mama mi hovorila ked som bola mladšia že" najlepšie je muža, nechat najesť- uspokojiť ho - a urobit mu deti. Moja mama mi nechýba ale ked som bola mladšia ma mala rada ale...,.

13 august 8 den tehotenstva

Dnes som prespala celý den, som príšerne unavena. Spím v izbe. Freddy mi doniesol polievku a išiel na další lov, je najzaj nadšeny že bude mat dieta. Som len 8 dni tehotna a už vymíšla mena. Stale beha po dome a hovorí mena a zapisuje si ich.

14 august 9 den tehotenstva

Dnes do elm street prišiel pinhead, Freddy ma skril do pivnice a aby sa pinhead nedozvedel, mohol ma zabit. Freddy mi potom povedal že pinhead prišiel len pre nejaké duše a že ma má pozdraviť.

15 august 10 den tehotenstva

Dnes som zase zvracala, cely den aaaaaaach ako to neznášam. Dnes som aj kričala na freddyho že ma do toho dostal. Utekala som do izby a plakala. Počula som menšie zaklopanie a otvorila dvere objala som freddyho a plakala on ma upokojil a ja som sa ospravldnila a on ma poboskal a chytil na ruky a odniesol do spalne, zasmiala som sa a on ma uložil na postel. Bol velmi mily, neviem prečo ale aj ked sme sa chceli zabit ale teraz niečo medzi nami iskrý. Možno že som sa zamilovala?

16 augusta 11 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a z dola mi tiekla krv, zlakla som sa a kričala a okolo mojej izby na posteli bola krv. Freddy prišiel a išiel ku mne, plakala som čo ak som potratila. Ale freddy ma ujistil že to nič nieje. Upokojil ma a povedal že to bude trvat ešte zajtra a už to nebude. Že su to len hormoni. Freddy ma zobral, ja som išla sa osprchovať. Ked som prišla mala som nové obliečky a freddy vyhodil obliečky a umyl si ruky. Ja som si dala tampon a dala si nové pyžamo. Išla som do obyvačky a freddy práve niesom mi polievku. Išli sme spolu do izby a lahla som si a najedla sa. Freddy ma poboskal a odišiel, išiel na lov.

17 augusta 12 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a išla si vymenit tampon a dala si novy. Umyla som sa a išla si lahnut. Freddy ma pozdravil a doniesol čaj, naozaj na zlého démona sa o ženy svoje stara velmi dobre. Je mili na mna ale stále mi neda pokoj s tymi menami, vymislel asi 300. Bože prečo ja aaaaaach.

18 augusta 13 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a zase som zvracala. Na hovno den zase. Cely den som zvracala. Dnes som čítala o tehotenstve knihu. Boli tam zaujímave veci a obrazky ako sa spermia dostane do vajíčka, alebo ako sa treba správat pri tehotenstve, čo jesť. Študovala som to celý den. Freddy mi doniesol obed a pozrel sa na to čo čítam. Sadol si ku mne a tiež čítal. Bolo to kúsok trapne, práve bola stranka o oplodnenii a ako sa spermia tam dostane. On sa smial na obrazku ako tam ludia suložia, smiala som sa na tom. Chcel dnes byt to čudne že velky dream master Freddy krueger ma teraz milenku a ešte tehotnu a teraz práve študuju spolu knihu o tehotenstve.

19 augusta 14 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa otočena a freddy ma na mne ruku. Otočila som sa k nemu a objala ho. On ešte spal ale pritiahol si ma a pochrapkaval, bol zlaty. Viem že aj ked je zly niekde v sebe ma niečo čo ma má rado a stara sa o mna a to male. Ale niesom si ista či ma miluje, lebo doniest dieta do rodiny bez lásky je hrozne. Po chvilke sa zobudil a sadol si ja som ležala ale usmievala sa. On sa usmial a išiel dole. Zapla som si TV a pozerala. Po chvílke mi doniesol jedlo a išiel na lov.

20 augusta 15 den tehotenstva

Dnes ma bolelo brucho. Bolo to neznesitelne ja som kričala a freddy utekal ku mne a pozrel sa na brucho, chytil sa ho a hladkal mi ho. Bolest prestala dychčala som. Freddy ma objal a hladil mi bruško povedal že male už zloby. Ako može kopat ked je to len embrio. Ale freddy ma ubespečil že to preto že je po ockovy. Zasmiala som sa. Freddy sa hral s čepelmi a poboskal ma na čelo a odyšiel.

21 augusta 16 den tehotenstva

Dnes som zase zvracala. Cely den mi bolo zle, freddy sa vratil iba ráno bol unaveny a lahol si kumne. Bol od krvy a lahol si. Zavrel si oči a ja som ho objala. On sa usmial a poboskal ma na hlavu. Dala som si hlavu na jeho hrud a počuvala jeho dýchanie. Zaspala som a on tiež Ked som sa zobudila on ešte spal, išla som do kuchyne a urobila som pizzu, išla som do izby a zapla telku, freddy stale spal. Ja som sa najedla a nechala aj freddymu. Ked sa zobudil podala som mu a on sa najedol. Dnes bol unaveny a tak bol cely den somnou. Pozerali sme spolu telku, zobrala som knižku o tehotenstve a zase niečo čítala. Freddy si doniesol pivo a bol pry mne a pozeral.

22 augusta 17 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa otočena a freddy bol zamnou a jehočepelova ruka ma objímala. Usmiala som sa a chytila sa jeho ruky , on my s jeho čepelovou rukou chytil moju. Predklonila sa a boskával mi krk. Ja som sa otočila k nemu a on sa zle usmial a boskával ma na pery. Ale ked sa chytil mojho brucha, prestal a lahol si. Musel čakať mesiac aby sme mohli mať sex. Vedela som že ak nebude mat sex tak bude nervozni. Musela som ho nejako odreagovat. Išla som na neho a dala ruku do jeho nohavíc, on otvoril oči a pozrel sa na mna. Ja som dala listy na nas a rozopla mu zips. Nevedel čo so robila ale ja som sa dostala pod listy a oblizovala jeho kamarata. On vzdychal a ked som ho dokončila lahla som si a on ma začal boskávať.

23 augusta 18 den tehotenstva

Dnes som sa zobudila sama , freddy išiel na lov. Zavidim mu jeho neobmezenosť, ja musím byt doma a zvracať. Je to otrava. Ked freddy prišiel bol nahnevany, poboskala som ho a on sa usmial, vždy mu urobím dobru náladu. Povedal že jedna suka ho naštvala. Ale zrazu ma zabolelo brucho a freddy ma chytil, dal ma na ruky a odniesol do izby. Moje brucho bolelo a ja som dychčala a kričala. Položil ma na postel a ja som kričala on ma upokojoval.

24 augusta 19 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a pozrela sa do zrkadla, mala som kusok večie bruško, usmiala som sa a išla dole. Freddy práve niečo robil v kuchyni. Pozdravil ma a hned pokáral aby som išla do izby. Musela som sa otočit a lahla som si v izbe on doniesol jedlo a jadla som, on išiel na lov.

25 augusta 20 den tehotenstva

Vstala som skoro. Urobila som si čaj a išla do izby ale v obývačke freddy spal na sedačke. Išla som ku nemu a poboskala ho, on sa usmial a otočil. Išla som hore a lahla si. Freddy mi pozdejšie doniesol jedlo. Zase išiel na lov.

26 augusta 21 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a freddy pri mne. Bolo asi 10 hodín. Nudila som sa cely den. Freddy mi doniesol jedlo a potom ni hovoril príbehy ako a kde zabil nejake deti. Pripominalo mi to peklo s Chucky same kecy, kecy a kecy. Ale aspon sa rozprávame.

27 augusta 22 den tehotenstva

Dnes som konečne išla von s toho domu. Bola som na prechádzske snami. Ked som sa vratila freddy už čakal a bol nahnevany že som odišla. Ja som sa na tom zasmiala a najedla som sa. Išla som do izby a prezliekala sa freddy bol pri dverach a sledoval ma. Povedala som aby išiel ku mne, boli sme pred zrkadlo a dala som si hore tričko, mala som už večie bruško než priemerna žena. On si klakol a s čepelou hladil. Potom sa začal si bruškom rozpravat, smiala som sa ale bolo to zlate. Hovoril že budu spolu vyvraždovat deti alebo čo bude chciet.

28 augusta 23 den tehotenstva

Dnes som spala dlho bola som unavena. Ani som neziedla jedlo čo mi freddy doniesol. Prespala som cely den.

29 augusta 24 den tehotenstva

Zase zvraciam, cely obed išiel zo mna ako nič von. Bola som nahnevana prišli zmeny nalad. Nakričala som zase na freddy že mi to urobim. On sa ospravldnoval ale ja som bola za svojim a po 5 minutach som sa smiala ako keby nič.

30 augusta 25 den tehotenstva

Dnes mi bolo kusok lepšie ale zase tie zmeny nálad, rano som nakričala na freddy a po obede som sa smiala a večer zase kričala. On sa na tom smial ale potom ma poboskal a išiel na lov.

31 august 26 den tehotenstva

Boli ma hlava ale hrozne. Dnes som zvracala asi 5 krat. Tehotenstvo je hrozne ale aspon tie zmeny nalad som nemala. Bolo mi luto že som na freddyho kričala a bez dôvodu ved aj ja som chcela dieta.

1 september 27 den tehotenstva

Dnes sme išli s freddy na prechádzsku snami. Naozaj teenegerom sa hovadi snívaju, jeden sex, druhy o poníkoch, treti zase sex aaaaaach kde tato doba speje. My sme sa prechádzali po snovom svete. Bol to Springwood. Ked sme prišli domov išla som si urobit jedlo a freddy išiel do svojej práce"lov".

2 september 28 den tehotenstva

Zase zvraciam je to otrava pre mna ako to ženy možu vydržat a ešte 9 mesiacov?, nevadí konečne je 1 mesiac. Freddy dnes prišiel velmi pozde bol unaveny a lahol si ku mne. Zaspal ako zabiti a to nieje ironia hahahhahaha. Urobila som mu jesť a išla do obyvačky. Zakurila som v krbe aby mi nebolo zima a zapla telku. Práve dnes popravia Martu Staurtovu. Pozerala som a k tomu si čitala knihu o tehotenstve.

3 september 29 den tehotenstva

Freddy ma dnes cely den prenasleduje. Viem čo by chcel ale ja nemôžem ked bude pol mesiaci tak nech si robi somnou čo chce ale do vtedy žiadni sex! Stale sa mi chyta zadku a je za mnou hovorí všetko romanticke čo ho napadne. Je to hrozne ale aj romantické.

4 septembra 30 den tehotenstva

Neodolala som freddymu a on chudačik som ho poslala do obyvačky spať. Hovorim žiadny sex do 1 mesiaca a pol. Bol nervozny cely den stale behal po dome a krutil sa ja som sa len smiala na jeho výdrži.

5 septemba 31 den tehotenstva

Freddy je velmi netrpezlivy. Ja som v izbe a pozeram telku. Freddy už nezabija ale stale beha po dome a je nervozny ale ja som jasne povedala. hahahahahaha je naozaj hrozny ked mu žena neda hahahhaha.

6 september 32 den tehotenstva

Freddy spal pri mne a objímal ma zozadu. Otočila som sa a on ešte spal. Jeho popalena tvar bola teraz uvolnena. Poboskala som ho a on sa usmial a dla si ma bližšie. Teraz som mala hlavu na jeho hrudi a zaspala tak, dneska som zase bola unavena.

7 september 33 den tehotenstva

Pozerala som už odišiel na jeho lov. Ja som si obliekla nohavice a volne tričko. Bola som sa prejsť snami. Bola to zabava vidiet take hovadiny. Ked som prišla domov urobila som freddy večeru a išla do izby. Ked prišiel privital ma a lahol si ku mne a zaspal.

8 septembra 34 den tehotenstva

Stala som a prezliekla sa, freddy zatial spal. Išla som do kuchyne a urobila ranajky. Najedla som sa a išla do obyvačky, pozerala som telku až freddy prišiel, poboskal ma a išiel do kuchyne. Ked prišiel do obyvačky skoro zaspal, bol riadne unaveny. Sedela som na sedačke a on si sadol ku mne a lahol si, dal hlavu na moje kolena alebo na lono a usmial sa a zase zaspal. Smiala som sa ale pozerala telku, on spal ako zabity.

9 septembra 35 den tehotenstva

Spali sme na sedačke a ja na freddym a on ma objímal. Otvorila som oči a freddy stale spal, asi som zaspala pri pozerani ale ako som sa dostala na freddyho? Bola som už hore ale on spal rozmýšlala som, už som si ista že freddyho milujem ale čo on? Nechcem do rodiny doniest dieta v ktorej nieje laska!

10 septembra 36 den tehotenstva

Bola som už hore a robila ranajky ked freddy prišiel a zo zadu ma objal a poboskal na hlavu. Usmiala som sa a on si sadol a čítal noviny, podala som mu kavu a ja som pila čaj. Dnes už je mi ovela lepšie, a dočitala som sa že už nebudem čne?!

11 septembra 37 den tehotenstva

Freddy zase je tvrdý! Cely den sa chcel na mna dostat ale namiesto toho sme sa nahanali. On kňučal aby som zastavila ale ja som sa smiala. Mat freddyho kruegera za milenca aaaaaach som v riti. hahhahahaa, ked som bola pr šporaku bol zamnou a trel sa s jeho kamaratom o moj zadok. Ja som sa smiala ale potom som si ho nevšimala.

12 septembra 38 den tehotenstva

Freddyho sexualita rastie! Beha za mnou ako hladny pes. Musi proste počkat lebo ja nechcem potratit za seho veci a potom by bol zase na nervy že opodnit musí znova! Prosil ma aj o fajku ale ja nie, viem že ked fajka tak aj ostatne.

13 septembra 39 den tehotenstva

Som v riti! Freddy už začína byť agresívny! Musela som sa zamknut v izbe a dat si pás cudnosti, také železne som si pripla dole, ked freddy vivalil dvere skočil na mna. Začal sa mi hrat s prsiami silne, viem že už ide prasknut, ale ked mi chcel dat dole nohavice zarazil sa na pas, zasmiala som sa Pre prípad no nie hahahahaahha . On sa postavil a odišiel, dala som si tričko a smiala sa.

14 septembra 40 den tehotenstva

Freddy je velmi dlho z domu! Išla som sa pozriet a našla som ho ako sa boskava s nejakou ženou, zavrčala som a on sa pozrel na mna a hnd zabil ženu, mne sa slzy hrnuli a utekala som. Freddy išiel za mnou. Kričal ale ja som si ho nevšímala išla som do domu a zbalila si veci. Mala som jeden kufor a bola som pri dverach ale freddy tam už bol. Strčila som ho a zobrala kufor a išla ale on ma chytil za ruku, zamračila som sa freddy ma chytil silnejšie a objal ma spierala som sa ale potom prestala a plakala v jeho náruči. Ospravldnil sa a povedal že to nieje tak ako som videla. On ju chcel zabit on dáva také fígle na ženy. Neverila som mu ale on ma chytil a odniesol do izby a položil ma na postel. Začal ma šteklit a ja som najskor ucukovala ale potom som sa smiala a on tiež.Odpustila som mu to ale dala dohodu že nikdy to už nebude robit inak sa zabijem.

15 septembra 41 den tehotenstva

Celu noc ma freddy držal v náruči a jeho ruky boli na brušku s miminkom. Bolo to sladke ale dnes som musela mu povedat jednu vec. Ked som sa zobudila išla som do kúpelne, obliekla som sa a išla do obyvačky, ked freddy prišiel sadol si ku mne a ja som sa ho spítala na jednu doležitu vec!

: miluješ ma?

freddy: čože

: lubiš ma freddy?

freddy: ty misliš laska?

: nie orgasmus!

freddy: ok ok

: no tak

freddy: a ty ma miluješ maya?

: ja ano nie len telesne ale aj psychicky

freddy: chcel som to vediet, a ano ako sme spolu niečo vo mne bolo a možno že ta milujem maya

: ako možno?

freddy: ja neviem necitil som lasku už nepametam ale vie že chcem s tebou byt" aaaaach neznášam hovorit takto sladko fuj

: hahhahahahahahahahahhaa no dobre hahaahhaha ale pre mna si sladky

freddy: kočiča škriabe vrrrrrrrrr

: vrrrrrrrrrrrrr mnaaaaau hahahhaha

Poboskala som freddy na líce a odišla do izby pozerala som telku a on išiel na lov aaaaaaaaach ty muži!

16 september 42 den tehotenstva

Vedei ste že aj mi príšery alebo vrahovia maju svoje školy a doktorov? ja teda nie, freddy a ja sme išili do mesta príšer a vrahov. Ako sa ide do pekla ale nejdete do lava ale do prava. Išli sme u gynekologovy. Ked sme prišli do čakarne sedel tam Pinhead a hral sa s kockou freddy išiel k nemu a ja tiež.

freddy: aaaaach velky pinhead

pinhead: to ma zabite, freddy krueger a vrrrrr maya ako sa mate a čo tu robíte?

maya: ahoj to skor mi sa musíme spítat hahhahaha

pinhead: som tu s Nikolett

freddy: neklamala si maya stary pinhead sa oženil hahahahaha

pinhead: no a čo KRUEGER, aaaaach takže maya si tehotna gratulujem

Pinhead išiel ku mne a podal mi ruku, Mala som na 1 mesiac večšie bruško. Freddy stal a pozeral plagaty ja som si sadla, pinhead sa zase hral s kockou. Až Nikolett teda( ceno female) otvorila dvere a usmiala sa. Pinhead ju objal a ja som sa postavila a freddy išiel ku mne. Nikolett sa na nas pozrela a zasmiala sa.

ceno: m- maya si to ty?

: ano nikolett a ako vidím aj ty si večšia

ceno: hahahahaha aj ty pani Kruegerova

: hahahhaa zatial ešte nie aleeee...

Pozrela som na freddyho a on sa ako keby zlakol ale potom sa usmial šibalsky. Nejaka žena ma zavolala. Ja som išla ale freddy bol vonku. Mne zatial vyzliekli veci a dali ultrazvuk.

Zatial čakaren-

freddy: čo tam tak dlho

pinhead: ja som tu asi hodinu

ceno: a čo vy krueger ako žijete?

freddy: hahhaha no ked maš nabuchanu ženu, je to tažke a ja sa neviem ovladat oooooch niekedy to lutujem hlavne pri maya

ceno:aha no a inak

freddy: zabijanie deti? no super ale už sa minu teraz musím čakat na deti, je to otrava a čo vy ed sme začali čo pini hahahaha

pinhead: poprve nie som pre teba PINI po druhe ako vidiš Nikolett je v 8 mesiaci a ako to zvladaš so sexom freddy haahahahaha ja sa viem kontrolovat ale čo ty hahhaaha?

freddy: vrrr je to tažke, PINI, aaach to tehotenstvo dlho trva

ceno: hahhahahaha tak načo si to urobil?

freddy: asi preto čo vy

pinhead: ked myslíš hahhahaha a čo svadba?

freddy: čooo, no ja neviem iba ak potom aleee...

Vyšla som s dvery a freddy mi podal kabat. Spolu sme išli do kaviarne menom Smrtka na taniery mi sme s Nikolett sa rozravali a tehotenstve a tak, freddy a pinhead si dali pivo a niečo o zabijani a mrzačeni tam splietali. Potom sme sa rozlučili a išli sme ale pred tym ma nikolett požiadala či by som nechcela zajtra prísť k nej prídu aj ine a že bude babska jazda menš som to priala a išli sme domov.

17 september 43 den tehotenstva

Obliekla som sa a išla do pekla k Nikolett, dom bol obrovský ked som vošla privtala ma nejaka blond vlasa žena. Išli sme spolu do izby a tam ostatne ženy a dievčata boli aj Ewangelik. Nikolett ma privitala a ja som si sadla.

ceno: mile dámy toto je Maya, freddy krueger žena

blondina: ahoj som Tiffany ray ale volaj ma TIFF

: ahojte mohli by ste sa mi predstavit?

Tiffany: jasne Sweetface, deti podte sem!

Zrzave dvojičky prišli a jedno dievča s vlasami do oči a dievča s hnedými vlasmi. Pozdravila som ich.

: ahojte som Maya a vy?

Dievča: som Glenda Ray a tento pao je Glen

chlapec: GLENDA, aaach som Glen ray

dievča: ahoj som Samara

dievča: ahojky som Regan

Tiff: chodte sa hrat

Deti odišli a ešte jedna žena sa mi predstavila, mala rusky prízvuk.

žena: som Leena ale volaj ma Ester

: ahoj ester som maya aaach ahoj Ewangelik

ewangelik: ahoj nočna mora ale nie ahoj maynka

ceno: tiffany a čo chucky?

tiff: nezbený ako dicky ale nie je to moje zlatíčko

: počkat ty si vydata za Charles lee ray?

tiff: ano je niečo zle

: nie ale ked som bola tu prvý krat sme sa s chucky stretli, najskor sa hneval na teba ale potom cely týžden rozpraval o tebe, takže ty si ta Tiffany

tiff: moj chuckynko aaach

ewangelik: a čo ty maya a krueger?

: no ...ehm ... hahhaahhaa ved vidiš, ale prosím poradte mi on no on, strašne chce sex ale ja som len v 1 mesiaci a sex sa može le pol ako ho mam dostat odomna? a inak som sa dozvedela že ewangelik je s žvanilom?

ceno: hahhahaha no to je presne ako s Pinheadom ale on sa vedel ovladnut, hmmmmm... neviem, no musite sa porozpravat podla mna

ewangelik: aaach ano som so žvanilom je proste najkrajší so všetkych cenomužov

: a ty ester?

ester: ja no zatial nemam muža ale gratulujem k miminku

: dakujem

tiff: ty muži! hahhahahaha

: hahahhahahaha

ceno: hhahahahahha

ester: hahhahahahhahahhaha

ewangelik: hahhahahahahahahha

Pri rozprávani sme jedli rozprávali sme sa až mi zavolal freddy, musela som už isť domov, rozlúčila som sa a išla domov, ed som bola doma freddy ma privital a išli sme spať.

18 september 44 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a išla si urobit ranajky, freddy som poriešila tak že spí v obyvačke na pohovke. Doniesla som mu ranajky a on sa usmial a ja som išla do izby a pozerala som telku,nič novéééé.

19 september 45 den tehotenstva

Freddy zase je nadržany! ale teraz ma aspon neotravuje. Namiesto toho beha po dome a ked mna vidi zmeravie a uteka iným smerom. Cely den je blaznivý hahhahaha.

20 septembra 46 den tehotenstva

Freddy celý den spal, včerajší domyci trening mu prospel hahahhaaha. Spi na gavči a pochrapkava si. Ja som dnes bola na prechádzske Spingwoodo. Ke dsom sa vratila freddy stale spal. A mam povedat pravdu aj ja chcem mať už sex! je to utrpenie ale ja to nedavam na vedomie.

21 september 47 den tehotenstva

Som unavena dnes, spala som cely den ale freddy beal po dome a zase vymišlal mena, a je to tu zase tie mena ale povedala som mu že chcem ak bude dievča aby bola Demeter lenže on chce Felícia,ale dohodli sme sa na mene Demeter Felícia Krueger a ak bude chlapček tak Charles Freddy Krueger.

22 september 48 den tehotenstva

Dnes som zase unavena tieto unavy su hrozne. Freddy dnes mi doniesol obed a išiel na lov, už davno nebol. Ja som sa najedla polievky a zase zaspala aaaaaaaaaaach dobru noc.

23 september 49 den tehotenstva

Freddy prišiel dnes pozde ale nebol unaveny videla som ho pozera do kalendara. Zasmial sa a donisol mi ranajky. Dnes mi hovoril zase jeho príbehy, sú zaujímave a spítala som sa či ich bude hovorit aj miminku ked sa narodí on sa usmial a prikívol.

24 september 50 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a freddy za mnou objímal ma, a jeho čepelova ruka bola na mojej. Usmiala som sa a zaspala. Ked som sa zobudila bolo poobede a freddy tam už nebol, išla som dole a on si čítal noviny. Objala som ho zozadu a išla si urobit jest. Išla som do izby a najedla sa. Teraz som stale nosila vytahane tričko a na nom je napísane CRAZY KILLER. Nosím modre nohavice. ked som sa najedla zaspala som.

25 september 51 den tehotenstva

Moje bruško sa nezmenilo je večšie ale už nerastie, ved som len skoro v 2 mesiaci. Zavolala som freddy aby sa pozrel na brušo on si klakol a hladil moje bruško jemne s č to príjemne ked sa postavil usmial sa.

26 september 52 den tehotenstva

Bola som zase unavena, a cely den, ked nezvracia ta stale spím aaaach tehotenstvo je hrozne a už nikdy ho nebudem chcieť! Freddy je konečne normalny, len je v obyvačke a pozera telku s pivom v ruke.

27 september 53 den tehotenstva

Dnes som išla na prechádsku a v sne som stretla Kiro, objali sme sa a on sa pozerl na brucho a zapískal. Usmiala som sa. Teraz si našiel ženu meno Diana a velmi ju miluje chce je požiadať o ruku,zagratuovala som mu, chvilku sme sa rozprávali až on as zobudil a ja som išla domov. Freddy nebol už doma zase ten "LOV"

28 september 54 den tehotenstva

Zase som unavena ako dobiti pes. Freddy prišiel až nadranom ale pozdravil ma a lahol si ku mne, ja som ho objala a spolu sme zaspali.

29 september 55 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a freddy stale spal, poboskala som ho a on sa zobudil a prehlbyl bosk s ranajšieh jemne ho bosku bol vášnivi až vriaci bosk. Chytila som sa jeho tvare a boskavala hrubo a on takou istou silou opetoval. Ale zazvonil mobil, freddy si vzdychol a zastal si mobil bol až v kuchyni, usmiala som sa a zapla telku, on išiel pre mobil a prišiel ku mne. Volala ceno teda Nikolett chcela vediet či sa mi podarilo freddy ukludnit, zobrala som mobil a volali sme spolu.

30 septembra 56 den tehotenstva

Spala som dnes dlho asi do večera, freddy sa divil že tolko prespím ale on dnes bol cely den somnou. Cely den ma stražil ako niečo čo može niekto ukarnúť. Je to moje krvave zlatíčko.

1 oktober 57 den tehotenstva

Dnes je upršany den aj to vo sne, je burka aj ked sa nebojím ale objímam silne freddyho a ona sa usmial a objal aj on mna. Zaspala som a on pozeral telku. Cely den bola velka burka a hrmelo. Niekedy sm seba trhla ked bol velky hrom. Blesky šlahali.

2 oktober 58 den tehotenstva

Tá búrka neutýchla ale ešte k tomu sa pridal vietor čo naráža do okien. Ja som stale objímala freddyho a on mna. Na hlavu mi dal jeho klobuk a ja som si s nim zavrela oči a tie blesky som už nevidela. On ma poboskal na temeno hlavu a zase som zaspala.

3 oktober 59 den tehotenstva

Búrka neprestala ale zobudila som bez freddyho a blesky šlahali, troška som sa zlakla ale freddy sa ziavil a sadol si ku mne, doniesol mi práve polievku, spolu sme jedli. Bolo velmi mily nikdy tay nebol ani ked sme sa stretli, možno že dieta vždy zmeni muža?

4 oktober 2 mesiace tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa na menšie krče do brucha. Ale freddy mi trel brucho čepelov a bolest prestala. Vždy to miminko vie upokojit vo mne. Ako keby sa vedeli spolu rozprávat. Freddy išiel dole a urobil mi jest, spolu sme sa najedli a ja som zaspala.

5 oktober 61 den tehotenstva

Bola som sama v izbe ale potom na mna niečo prišlo, bol to chtíč, bola som pripravena mať sex. Obliekla som si sexi mini šaty a išla dole. Freddy práve pozeral, ja som si zastal o rímsu a on sa otočil, bol prekvapeny, dala som vašnivy pohlad a pokývala prstom aby išiel somnou, on prekvepivo rýchlo vstal a ja som išla pomaly poschodoch bola som hore a on sa pozrel či je to hra ale nie zase som ho lakala a on išiel, lahla som si na postel a on bol pri dverach. Zavolala som ho a on išiel sedel na posteli. Ja som sa usmiala a rýchlo ho schitila a vašnivo boskavala, on sa ani nebránil, iba zagulal očami. Zvalila som ho a sadla si na neho. Boskávala som ho na krku až pochopil čo chcem. V hlave si niečo počítal a potom sa škodoradostne usmial. Zrazu sa zvrtol a ja som bola dole a on hore. Začal mi silne boskávat krk a jeho jazyk bol ako sekačka. Dal mi dole tričko a podprsenku. Oblizoval mi prsia ja som vzdychala. Začal mi dávat dole nohavice a teraz som bola naha. Usmial sa zle ale prestal, oblizoval mi brucho a potom sa prihovoril.: a teraz ty tam dole dávaj pozor na hlavu. : hahahaha freddy! Freddy ma začal boskávat a potom som zacítila jeho prsty vo mne,ano masíroval mi vnuto mna, pri tom som vzdychala a on sa smial, ale potom prestal a premiestnil sa na mna. Posledný krat prešiel jazykom po bruchu a vošiel do mna. Bol to skvely pocit a začal robit silne ja som vzdychala ale konečne bol zase vo mne aaaaach. Deroval ma silne.

: aaaaaaaaaaach freedy aaaano

freddy: och bože konečne aaaaaaach

: ešte ešte prosííím aaaaaaaach

freddy: už to bude konečne aaaaaaaaaah

Niečo do mna vošlo a ja som sa usmiala. Freddy sa postavil a ja som stala na kolenách a on bol na mnou a boskával ma silne a vošiel znova do mna. Robil silne ale nebolelo to bolo to úžasne. Po 2 hodínych a ano 2 hodiny po milovany sme dychčali. Freddy si zapalil cigaretu ale išiel ku oknu chcela som tiež ale nemožem. Lahla som si a zaspala.

6 oktober 62 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa naha obliekla som sa, freddy bol v kuchyni a hned ma pozdravil. Ja som sa zle usmiala a hned ho poboskala, on sa usmial a chytil ma za zadok a oprel o bar, boskával ma hrubo ale zase niekto zazvonil on mi daval dole košelu a ja som volala. Boskaval mi prsia.

: annno

chucky: halo, tu chucky

: aaanoo och tu maya č cccheš

chucky: dala by si mi freddyho ?

: ooooch no on Freddy prestan chucky ta vola

freddy: aaach nech zavola pozdejšie mam pracu

: on ma prácu maš zavolať aaaach freddy prepač chucky ale on ma prácu

chucky: ale ja ho potrebujem teraz

: čo, aaaaaach freddy nech toho hahahaha, prepáč čo si hovoril?

chucky: daj mi freddyho

: freddy telefon a nech toho hahaha

freddy: aaaaach

Ja som sedela na bare a mala som dole tričko, freddy mal v ruke mobil ale stale mi boskaval prsia aj ked telefonoval.

freddy: hmmm tu freddy čo je červík!

chucky: chcel si ten prsten no nie

freddy: hmm

chucky: zohnal som ho ale bol drahy

freddy: ehmm dobre hmmm

chucky: freddy kurva rozprávaj sa a nehraj sa s maya!

freddy: dobre dobre spokojní červík aaach dobre prídem si po neho zajtra caw a neotravuj!

chucky: aaaach dobre caw

Freddy vipol mobil apozrel na mna. Začala som ho boskávat a on si ma pritiahol ja som rozkročila nohy a on ma podvihol a nohavice hodil na zem a ja som sa usmiala. Rozopol si zips a vošiel do mna a začal derovanie zase, kuchynsky sex hmmmm milujem ho, ked skončil podal mi nohavice, obliekla som sa a on ma chytil nečakane na ruky a odniesol do izby, poboskal ma na temeno hlavy a odišiel do jeho práce "LOV"

6 oktober 62 den tehotenstva

Dnes mam pokoj 2 krat sex, stačil noooo ale stavim sa že on bude chciet zase ale mne sa nechce. Teraz som si išla urobit ranajky a freddy bol v obyvačke a pil pivo. Ja som ho pozdravila a išla som telku a freddy odišiel.

7 oktober 63 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa prekvapivo dobre. Freddy bol na Love,mam pokoj. Obliekla som sa a išla sa prejsť po snovom svete. Dnešním teenegerom sa snívaju naozaj hovadiny. Hrozne naozaj ale jedno dievča snívalo o freddy a bol tam aj moj freddy. A brutalne ju vykuchal ja som sa aj menej smiala a zapískala menej on sa pozrel a hned bol pri mne. Dala som kissy pohlad a on ma viedol do snovom.

8 oktober 64 den tehotenstva

Prechadzali sme sa s freddy do dneska, bolo to zabavne, ukázal mi vela z jeho sveta. Zabila som tiež jedno dievča ale freddy stale namietal ale ja som ju nakoniec zabila,nebudem počúvať chlapa, ktoreho som si nevzala no nie?

9 oktober 65 den tehotenstva

Obydvaja sme boli unaveny, spali sme cely den. No čo dlha noc, mooooc dlhááá!

10 oktober 66 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa s Freddy, stale spal ale ja som sa usmiala a išla. Prezliekla som sa a išla si urobit jest, urobila som aj pre freddy sendviče. Bola som v obyvačke ked freddy prišiel, sadol si a zobral si sendvič a pochvalil.

11 oktober 67 den tehotenstva

Freddy išiel preč, pinhead ho zavolal. Bala som sa aj ked su priatelia ale cenobiani ta zradia lahko a nechcem aby naše dieta bolo bez ocka, a vodcu. Ale chvala bohu večer prišiel a aj som ho hned objala vo dverach on sa troška senou cukol ale tiež ma objal. Dražala som ho pevne ale potom ho pustila a povedala mu čo a že som sa o neho bala. On bol prekvapene štastny že som sa bala o neho. On povedal že pinhead sa nas píta či nebudeme krstny rodičia ich dvojčat. Je to super!

12 oktober 68 den tehotenstva

Dnes bol pokojny den v snovom svete. Deti už vedeli že freddy je a tak už nespia. Freddy je za to nahnevany že zase na neho zabúdaju. Ale ja som ho ujistila, nech si da 2 dni pauzu so zabíjaním a deti si budu mysliet že zomrela ale potom zase začne. Nepačilo sa mu to ale prikívol.

13 oktober 69 den tehotenstva

Nooo som blba! freddy je cely den doma, nemá čo robit, pozeral telku. Trošku ma zvadzal a potom behal po svete snu, nikto nespal ani tie menšie miminka nikto!

14 oktober 70 den tehotenstva

V springwoode zase zabudaju na freddyho! On je za to naštvany a riadne. Nechcite ho zažiť! Rodičia dávaju detom tie tabletky proti snom. V snovom svete už nič nieje iba náš dom nič apsolutbe nič a iba jeho kotolna.

15 oktober 71 den tehotenstva

Freddy je velmi nahnevany že ho zase sa zbavuju ved elm street potrebuje nočne mory no nie? Ked freddy je teraz doma nič nerobi iba sa hrá s jeho ukradnutmi dušami,aspon nejaku zabavu ma ale on hovori že lepšia zabava je s čerstvými dušami čo pri smrti ešte dýchaju. Musím niečo urobit!

16 oktober 72 den tehotenstva

Dnes je pekny den pokoj a klud v elm street ale u nas nie! Freddy beha po dome a riči nadava že na neho zase zabudli, už to nevydržim.! Ale má pravdu svový demoni musia mať svoje duše ina takto bisnis nefunguje.

17 oktober 73 den tehotenstva

Dnes ma bruško bolelo, freddy sa išiel opit do pekla aaach. "Musel sa ist odreagovať" ako hovorí. Kvoli rodičom moj priatel nemá robotu, čo bude teraz robit opijat sa to nie! Nechcem aby otec dietata bol skurveny alkoholik za jedných debilou to nie!

18 oktober 74 den tehotenstva

Freddy sa ešte nevratil, bojim sa aj ked sa nemusim je to predsa dream master no nie? aaaaach ale aby sa niečo nestalo. Moj den bol nudny ale zistila som že môžem do snu inych deti z mesta nielen elm street. Možno že aj freddy by mohol ked jeho kusok je vo mne?

19 oktober 75 den tehotenstva

Ako som predpokladala freddy prišiel ale prevapivo jason ho niesol a freddy pri tom spieval niečo o mne. Jason ho dal do obyvačky a on si lahol a ešte pospeval. Podakovala som jasonovy a on odišiel. Zastalo som si pred freddy a bola nahnevana. On sa pozrel na mna a dal omluvny pohlad a oči mal dole. Dnes som ho nechala na pohovke, viem že ked sa on opije nebude mat kocovinu rano ako keby sa nič nestalo. Ale ja mu to tak nedarujem.

20 oktober 76 den tehotenstva

Spala som a freddy mi zaklopal na dvere, dala som že sa sním nebavym a on vošiel dnu sadol si na postel mal dole hlavu a hral sa s čepelami. Ja som bola otočena od nehova robila urazenu ae menej som sa zsmiala a on to počul a otočil sa. Dala som prekvapivi pohlad a zese sa zasmiala. Išla som ku nemu. Poboskala som ho čo naj sladšie na líce a išla do obyvačky.

21 okotber 77 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a obliekla sa freddy spal, musím zistiť do kade možiem isť či aj do ineho mesta. Musela som sa vplížit s domu aby nevedel. Išla som a vyšla s elm street bola na druhej strane. Išla som deti spali teraz bolo to úžasne freddymu by sa to páčilo. Išla som dalej. Bola som všetko preskúmat. Až som bola na Konci Springwoodo. A prešla som do vedlajšoeho mesta, usmiala som sa a išla naspať k freddy. Ale za to že sa opil ho necham nech sa dusí doma. Freddy ešte spal ked som prišla ale hned sa zobudil, išiel ku mne a ovonal ma. Dal podozrivý pohlad a išiel preč. Bol v kotolni aaach muži?! hahhaahaha.

22 oktober 78 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa na rámus, mala som iba nohavičy a vytahane tričko išla som dole, zvuy išili s kotolne vzdychla som si a išla dole. Freddy si tam niečo mrmlal a potom zase sa hneval že to zle povedal. Išla som a videla ho ako sa rozprávava sam so sebou a beha. Kotle hučali niečo musel asi robit predtým. Podravila som ho a on zlakol a otočil sa ku mne a usmial.

freddy: ahoj zlatko č-čo tu robiš dole

: zobudili ma tie kotle a čo ti tu robíš davno som ta tu nevidela oooood...

freddy: hehehe no hej, ehm nudým sa deti zabudli na mna aaaach

: ale no tak

On si sadol a ja išla za neho masírovala ho na pleciach. On sa kusok uvolnil.

: on si spomenu, ved v každom meste je elm street no nie

freddy: aaach, no to maš pravdu ale moja céra je niekde v new yersey a tam sa mi nechce fakt

: hhahaha no, ked myslíš hahaha idem hore daš si ranajky?

freddy: ano diki kote

Išla som hore a urobila ranajky urobila som toasti a išlo dat dole freddy zase si niečo mrmlal a ked som prišla sa usmial a sadol si a začal obrusovať jeho čepele. Išla som hore a najedla sa. Ešte som mu to nepovedala ale ten bude velmi nahnevany hahhaha nech.

23 oktober 78 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a išla dole, freddy nebol doma. Išla som po schodoch dole až do kuchyne. Ako vydím neporiadok freddy už jedol! aaach ani riad si neumyje! Išla som ku drezu a umyla tanier a pohar a odložila ich. Zobrala som tanier a urobila si topinky s cesnakom. Najedla som sa a išla zase preskúmať. Ujistila som sa že freddy bol v pekle ano bol išiel niečo s chucky či čo. A ano mohla som aj do cherryvillu. Byval tam kiro, išla som ho pozriet, vyhovovalo to lebo práve unich bola noc a kiro spal s tou ženou, bola pekna iša som do ich snov a spojila ich aby sme sa mohli stretnut. Kiro ma privítal ale žena sa ma bala ale prečo, mala som modre kratase a vytahane tričko. Objala som sa s kiro. On mi ju predstavil volala sa Akasha, hrozne meno ale ak ju miluje. Ona sa potom už normalne somnou bavil, kiro sa spital prečo freddy nieje tu , povedala som že sa opil a že ja može isť preč s springwoodo než on. Kiro sa usmial, rozprávali sme sa až bol ráno aaach FREDDY! Musela som utekat domov ked som bola v springwoode sadla som si na lavičku v elm street ako že som tam stale bola, fuuuch freddy ešte nebol doma, iba po 5 minutach prišiel s pekla.

24 oktober 79 den tehotenstva

Dnes ma boli brucho horzne aaach. Ležim na posteli a chytam si brucho, je to hrozne ale ved je to len 2 mesiac ako to že sa hýbe aaach. Nezdásami že to bude normalny 9 mesačny porod. Ani náhodov. Freddy prišiel a s čepelou hladkal bruško a bolesť prestala spítala som sa prečo, ved to vypada ako keby som bola v 8 alebo 7 mesiaci a ni 2. Freddy nevedel asi preto že sme sny je to urýchlene ako voodoo tehotenstvo.

25 oktober 80 den tehotenstva

Ach dnes je dobre ale moje bruško sa nezmenilo vobec. Iba tie bolesti ale niečo my hovori že bude to aj ta trvat 9 mesiacov. Freddy ma hned pozdravil a sadol si ku mne a lahol si. Pozerali sme telku videla som na nom že u nieje to ten freddy, ktory zabijal deti bola to troska. Bez zabíjania stratil prácu. Zajtra mu to poviem, musím mam ho rada a nechem aby bola z neho troska, zabíjanie je pre neho všetko.

26 oktober 81 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa a freddy za mnou a jeho čepelova ruka namne, menej pochrapkaval bol zlatý, hahahha som už mrtva a je pravda je sexi. Odsunula som ruku a išla sa prezliecť. On sa zobudil ked som si práve dala dole nohavičky, plne otvoril oči a ja som predklonena a on sa zohol aby mohol vidiet." Že vraj ho pekne vítam" Ja som si dala mini suknu a nove nohavičky a tričko nosím stale to iste vytahane, ale su pohodlene. On satle pozeral na mna ja som vytiahla so skrine playboy a hodil časopis na neho on sa pozrel na časopis a potom na mna. Zasmiala som sa a išla dole. On išiel za mnou a po ceste sa ma pítal kde som našla jeho noo " porno časaky" normalne ed som si davala veci. Usmial sa a išiel do kuchyne zasmiala som sa išla do obyvačky. Sadla som si a zavolala ho. On si sadol a pozrel na mna.

: takže, aaach viem isť inde

freddy: čoo, ako inde ako do pekla?

: nie, ty maš len obmedzenie byť v elm street však ale ja som bola aj v inom meste aj do cherryvillu som sa dostala aaaa

freddy: počkať počať, odkedy to vieš?

: týžden aaale ja som len chcela skúsit dokial možem a mžem všade aaa

freddy: týžden! aaaaaaaaaaach tolko detíííííííííí maya to si nemohla povedat skorej?

: NIE! bola som nahnevana opil si sa a jason ta doniesol, musela som za teba zaplatit flaše čo si barmanovy rozbil! aaaach

freddy: to až tak kurva, no tak prepáč

: dobre ale ja kvoli tebe nebudem chodit do miest aby si mohol zabíjat!

freddy: maya prosím aspon dnes, nezabil som už skoro 2 týždne

: aaach dobre že si to ty

freddy: hahahha ja viem cica podme

: teraz?

freddy: ano

: hned?

freddy: ano

:aach že sa vobec pítam

Freddy: hahahhahhaha konečne

Freddy ma chyti za ruku a išli sme na ulicu on utekal a ja tiež, nevladala som a dychčala ked sme boli na konci. Freddy a ja sme videli všetkych tých ludi oni nas nevideli ale mi ich hej vydela som freddy sa naskitla nadej. Išla som a bola na ceste a freddy sa pozeral išla som normalne, práve cezomna prešlo auto, dala som prstom aby prišiel, išiel pomaly a zvarel oči, chytila som ho jeho čepelovou rukou a potiahla a bol pri mne, stale mal zavrete oči, zasmiala som sa a poboskala ho menej na nos a usmiala sa on si otvoril oči a pozeral okolo seba. Zrazu ma chytil a točil a potom pustil a silne mi chytil tvar a boskaval až sa odpútal a utekal kusok až sa zastavil a kričal štastním a smial sa zle. Ja som sa smiala na nom, bol taky štastna že sa s elm street dostal a bude mať teraz cely Springwood. Musela som isť s ním, on si počítal cítil všetky tie deti ako spia bez jednej nočnej mory, usmial sa a počítal domy až si vybral. Sadla som si na lavičku až počula výkrik a freddy vyšiel a oblizoval krv s čepeli. Vydela som že zapalilo svetlo a krik matky. Pozerala som a freddy tiež sedeli sme až prišli policajti. Freddy si ma pritiahol a pozerali sme scénu prišli policajti. Práve odniesli telo pozrela som na freddy a on sa usmial. Telo odniesli do marnice a niekto spomenul freddyho priezvisko. Bol to vyšertrovať a freddy sa hned spriamil ked ho videl. Neviem ako sa volal ale videla som ho v kotolni na jednom članku on svečil proti freddymu. Freddy sa postavil a chcel ist nemu ale ja som ho chytila a on sa pozrel na mna. Dala som aby sme išli počula som plač matky a išli sme.

27 okotber 82 den tehotenstva

Dnes bola normalka zobudila som sa a išla sa najesť dole. Freddy tam nebol hladala som ho až som išla von a našla ho na konci ulice ako sa pozera na deti ale nemohol k nim, nemohol ich vykuchat a zničit ich rodičom život nemohol nič. Išla som ku nemu a šibalsky sa usmiala, dohodla som sa s ním že idem do skutočneh sveta niečo kupit a že nech počka. Išla som do domu a prezliekla sa do modrych rifli a take tričko aby všetci videla že som tehotna. Dala som si opetkove topanky a išla freddy zapískal a ja som išla. Išla do skutočneho sveta a išla po ulici freddy stale stal, ja som ho videla jedina a dala som aby išiel, išiel pomaly ale potom bol na ceste a usmial sa, kývla som a zamavala, on sa usmial a išiel. Ja som zatial išla do obchodu a kúpila som si tehotenske oblečenie, ved ked bude budem velka gulka a nespracem sa do nohavic. Ked som donakupovala išla domov, freddy bol stale v meste, musela som čakať až išiel. Vošiel do elm street a potm ja do snu aj s vecami. Išla som dnu a odložila veci freddy už pozeral telku v obývačke s pivom v ruke. Aaach zlate časy

28 oktober 83 den tehotenstva

Freddy sa smial cely den dneska, asi je blázon ?! Haahahhahahahaahahahaha neviem čo sním je smeje sa na všetko čo fajčil trávu hahahha povedal že nie ale vypada to tak.

29 okotober 84 den tehotenstva

Dnes som si skušala nove oblečie a freddy ma sledoval. Hned som ho poslala do kotolne ale on sa vyhovoril že je hladny aaaach ty muži. No dobre poprosila som freddy aby mi zapol šaty, boli fialove a ny nich čierne sieťka. On sa usmial záludne a ja som išla dole urobila som mu pizzu s duší hned sa zalizoval, naučil ma ako ju robit ale je lenivy aby si ju sam urobil. Dnes zase som musela isť von s elm street ale povedala som ked budeme mať dieta nech oni chodia. Naše dieta bude mať kusok duše aj zo mna ataže može tiež chodit von s elm street. Freddy sa usmial nad tovto poznamkou a zobral ma na ruky a viedol až na chodnik. No tak fajn išla som a on tiež, boli sme zase na druehej ulici a išla som s freddy. Sadla som si na lavičku a čakala počula som krik ale niečo sa zmenilo. Hladala som freddy ale nebol tam, zlakla som sa a utekala do elm street že sa objavi ked tam budem ale nie. Hladala som ho všade ale nič. Moj freddy zmizol!

30 oktober 85 den tehotenstva

Freddy stale nieje doma, zmizol len tak. Aaaaach kde je bola som aj v pekle ale nič de kurva môže byť. Plakala som a prinútila deti so elm street maly sny.

31 oktober 86 den tehotenstva

Hladam asi všade nespala som už 48 hodín, otec mojo dietata zmizol ale viem že niekto to ma nasvedomy. Freddy by len tak nas neopustil!

1 november 87 den tehotenstva

Dnes som už nespala72 hodín, som unavena ale stale hladam. Beham po uliciach Springwoodo až som si sadla na lavičku a zaspala na nej.

2 november 88 den tehotenstva

Zobudili ma nejaky rodičia a smiali sa že konečne freddy je mrtvy aj po smrti. Vo mne vrela krv ako mohli aaaaach budu pikať ale oni. Ich deti necham freddymu nech konečne ucitia ake jeto stratit milovaneho priatela!

3 november 89 den tehotentva

Všetkych rodičov som dostala do mojho snu. Mysleli že to freddy ale potom som s tmy vyšla bola som pred naším domom a mala čierne šaty a na nich červenu sietku a v nich videli duše ako vzory. Moje ryšave vlasy ktomu to dodávali. Oni boli pri sebe. boli sme na ulici zrazu. Usmiala som sa.

Muž: si céra Kruegera?

: nie

žena: kto si aaa čo ty tu robíš aaach ona je jedna s jeho unesenych dušíí

: nie, čo ste urobili freddymu?

muž: čo ta to zaujíma ?

: odpovedz mi inak zomrieš!

muž: si len duša!

: aaach tato hra sa mi páči no dobre podme sa hrat hahahhahahaaha

Urobila som s ulice skalisa a jednu stličku ako tron, bola tam duša denisa a jeho mama ho videla a višli jej slzy. On mi doniesol moj bič a bol na pravej strane. Mal roztrhnute brucho predne ako som ho zabila. Oni pozerali na mna ja som sa usmiala a postavila sa.

: som Maya ale moje skutočne meno je nočna mora, moja mama ma nemala rada a dala mi toto meno. Prosím volajte ma Maya. Som freddyho kruegerova milenka

žena: bože moj

: hahahaahaha ale mna nezabijete tak lahko a viem omnoho viac než freddy, budete trpiet ale nebudem ako freddy vaše deti niesu pre mna. Nechcem im ublížit nechapem ako to freddy môže robit aleee... iba vy budete trpieť a vaše deti budu freddyho hhahahahhaha

muž: nie

: ale ano zabili ste mi muža a moje dieta nebude mať otca

žena: čooo dieta

: ano pozdravte freddyho ceru alebo syna

muž: je to vážne

žena: zabijeme ta

: a ako, a ak sa možem spítať ako ste zabili freddy?

žena: hodili sme jeho kosti do svetenej vody ak to myslíš

: aha hahaahaha no vydno že už viete ako na neho ale aspon do skutončneho sveta ho doniesť nemožete hahahahhaa to moje voodoo hhahhahaha a dnes chci se baviť!

Zobrala som bič a pritiahla nim jednu ženu a bič sa optočil okolo jej krku a zdvyhla som ju a moj bíč bol na jednej s tyči ja som ju zdvyhla a pred vštkymi sa škrila až bola mrtva. Ženy kričali a muži ich ukludnovali.

: vitajte v mojom svete,! vitajte v mojej nočnej more! hahahahhahaha

Oni začali utekať. Pozrela som sa na nich a zobudila ich. Oni utekali hned ku mojmu hrobu so svetenou vodou. Kopali až narazili na moj hrob otvorili a zdesili sa.

: ups, zabudla som im povedať že moje osti ležia v pekle, no nevadí

Zavreli hrob a išli preč. Musela som ich zabit a bola to sranda. Ale musela som sa vyspať dieta už zase je zle!

4 november 90 den tehotenstva

Zobudila som sa sama , vedela som freddyho vratit ale najskor musim sa pomstit. Obliekla som si tie šaty a čakala kým zaspia. Prvy pár bol brutalne zavraždeny, našli ich pribitých o dvere so skazom: STE NA RADE !

5 november 91 den tehotenstva

Dnes zomrel další pár, menom Elis a Timothy Hewstovny. Našli ich brutalne dobodanych na verande so skazom: jeden dva Maya ide pre teba!

6 november 92 den tehotenstva

V Springwoode je nový zabijak JA. Malo kto zaspí ale rodičia začali bojovať a jeden ma aj zvadzal a chcely ma doniesť do skutočneho sveta ale iba ja určujem kedy chcem do skutočnoho sveta, takže večer o 21:43 umrel Chatt.

7 november 93 den tehotenstva

Dnes umrel další par našli ich obesenych ich vlastne 3 deti. Chudatka deti kto sa o nich postara mojeee. Bola to rodina Sertinsky.

8 november 94 den tehotenstva

Zabila som všetych rodičov čo zabili freddyho. Ale iba jedna mata som do kostola ale išla som v jej tele.V kostole som našla kosti a slza mi vyšla. Zobrala som s vody kosti a išla. S balkonu sa na mna pozerala mníška a prekvapena ale ja som išla po ceste som plakala ako som ich držala až som sa zbavila tela a bola zase v sne a pozerala na kosti a plakala. Ja viem že si zasluži byť mrtvy ale nie teraz! Musela som isť do pekla a išla som, zase som videla tu mníšku ako pozera na mna ja som otvorila branu a vtedy ma koplo dieta ale vošla som s kostami. Išla som až bola pri jednom čo sa nazívalo ako minotaurovo bludisko ale boli tam sochy a všade ohne. Položila som kosti a klakla si a plakala. Nevedela som ako ho vrátit. Nechala som kosti tak a potom ma napadlo že freddy raz bojoval s Alici, a tiež ho polialy ale potom zase bol ako vždy musím ju sem dostat aj keby som umrela!

9 november 95 den tehotenstva

Našla som ju ma teraz syna menom jacob ma 12 nebo 13, Jej meno je Alice Johnson. Urobila som jej nočnu moru že sa freddy vratil. Vydela som že sa bojí ale potom povedala že to nieje freddy on, ju hned chcel zabiť. Ja som sa zmenila na seba a jej syna zrazu držala.

alice: jacob

: neboj ja niesom ako freddy, že ho chcel zabit ani teba nezabijem

alice: čo chceš

: som maya a ti mi oživiš muža hahaahaha ako vidim si sama podme jacob chod ku maminke

Jacob utekal a alice ho objala. Išli za mnou a ni nevedeli do čoho idu. Až sme boli v pekle oni mysleli že je to len sen. Až som ich zaviedla ku kostiam. Zobrala som Alice ruku a rozrezala ju krv tiekla na kosti a niečo sa stalo okolo kosti začalo byt šlachy a mäso kosti sa zrovnali a alice si uvolnila ruku odomna ale ja som zacitila silu a moje oči sa zmenili na žlte a boli ako mačky alice se zlakla ale ja som ju zhodila a jacoba chytila a zahryzla mu do krku a potom on umrel a ja som sa zalizovala Alice kričala a chcela ma udrieť ale zraze cez nu prešli 4 čepele, Ona zavrela oči a spadla, ja som hodila chlapca a potom som zacitila ruky zmenila som sa na seba a otočila sa freddy sa zle usmieval na mna a hned ma poboskal silne aj ja jeho. Ale pri tom som plakala a on prestal. Ja som ho silne objala.

: ooocch freddy, bala som sa

freddy: hahahaha neboj sa freddy je spať a teraz ako si ma oživila?

: pomocou alice krv aaaa... pre teba som zabila rodičov čo ti hodily kosti do tej vody

freddy: naozaj to si urobila pre... mňa?

: ano ale ich deti som ti nechala napadlo ma že by si si po spanku zalovil

freddy: aaach milujem ťa

Poboskali sme sa a freddy sa potom pozrel na brucho. Hladil ho čepelou ja som sa usmiala ale zrazu pred nami bola ta mníška. Trošku som sa zlakla ale freddy sa len usmial.

amanda: takže nakoniec ta tvoja družka aj tak oživila

freddy: ano, matka hahhahahahahaha Maya predstavujem ti moju mamu Amanda krueger

: oooch

amanda: takže si si našiel lásku frederick

freddy: drž hubu

amanda: hahahha ale no tak prišla som pozriet svoju vnučku

: takže to bude dievča?

amanda: ano, ale velmi velmi zlééé

freddy: a čo si čakala ja i maya zabíjame ludí a moji 100 otcov boli blazni vrahovia a nasilnici čo sa čuduješ

amanda: keby maya nestretla teba bola by dobre dievča a nie ako ty !

freddy: vrrrrr vypadni chod za Katheryn ona sa podarila podla tvých predstav

amanda: maya, mohla si byť lepšia

: ale prečo

amanda: hahaha a freddy aj ked ma nemaš rad ale ja ta mam rada aj ked si to čo si!

Amanda zmizla, ja som sa pozrela na mrtvolu dietata. A freddy sa usmial.

: ale prečo lepšia, teraz som omnoho lepšia než oni, mam rodinu som nesmrtelna čo ešte? a nemala pravdu zabijanie je užasne

freddy: ju nepočuvaj, dakujem podme aleee...

: tvoje kosti dam ku mojim dobre

freddy: akotože tvoje už niesu v hrobe ?

: som proste opatrna, su tu v pekle pri pekelny deti v 2 nebo 3 kruhu už neviem

Freddy: dobre

Freddy si zobral svoje kosti a išli sme do kruku, tam ma deti privitali iba na freddyho vrčali. Boli to potratene alebo deti s chorobou čo podlahli. Freddy vykopal hrob. A otvoril bola tam flaštička a v nej prach pozrel na mna.

: opatrnosť?


End file.
